Tales of Akuma
by Golden And Ridelliz
Summary: UA Le Pays de Konoha est divisé en 2 communautés: les Hommes et les Femmes. Les Ninjas et les Prêtresses.Une haine mutuelle qu'ils devront surpasser pour affronter la Prophétie. Unir ses forces pour le meilleur et pour le pire. couples hétéro chapIII
1. Chapter 1

**TALES OF AKUMA**

_Voici donc notre première fic écrite en collaboration. Ca faisait un bon moment qu'on y pensait, et puis, un beau jour de vacance, on a eu LA révélation, ainsi est née TALES OF AKUMA._

_Ridelliz ( )est une grande fan de Naruto et a déjà écrit dans cette rubrique un one-shot (__Fais un vœu__) et deux fics en cours (__Ouvre les yeux__ et __You & I collide__) [Ridelliz: Oui, je sais, vous attendez la suite et à la place je ponds une nouvelle histoire !!! désolée !! J'espère que ça vous fera patienter !!_

_Quant à Golden ( ), bien que nouvelle dans la rubrique, c'est une vétérante du site avec pas moins de 11 fics à son actif ! Vous avez pu la croiser dans Yugi-Oh et Beyblade ainsi que Card Captor Sakura et Fruits Basket. Vous aurez bientôt le grand privilège de lire prochainement un one-shot sur le couple Neji/ Tenten._

_TALES OF AKUMA ne devrait pas contenir trop de chapitres, moins d'une dizaine mais vous aurez le droit à de loooongs chapitres._

_**WARNING **_

_¤ Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif, comprenant toutefois des similitudes avec la série d'origine (Les techniques ninjas par exemples). On a gardé les niveaux mais ils n'ont plus la même signification (les anbus ne sont plus les forces spéciales mais le plus haut grade guerrier. Leur identité n'est pas dissimulée. Et ainsi de suite pour Jounin, Chuunin et genin. On devient Genin à 16 ans). On a essayé de conserver au maximum le caractère des persos. La grosse entorse à l'histoire, c'est le perso d'Itachi qu'on a fait passer, pour une fois, du coté des gentils. (C'est un peu notre chouchou dans cette fic !!! o ). _

_¤ Pour info, « Akuma » signifie « Démon », ce n'est pas sans rapport avec l'histoire, évidemment._

_¤ Bien sûr, des couples ! Pas de yaoi ni yuri ! Couples classiques et d'autres…moins classiques !!! _

_¤ Désolées, on a une imagination débordante et carrément tordue…bonne lecture !!! _

* * *

**Chapitre I**

- Parfait, Temari, congratula Tsunade.

La pluie cessa de tomber pour laisser place aux premiers rayons du soleil. Une jeune fille s'affaissa en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait enfin réussi à passer une étape cruciale de son apprentissage. Bientôt les éléments n'auraient plus aucun secret pour elle, celle que l'on appelait Gardienne des Eléments.

Le sanctuaire, d'ordinaire plein de vie, était étrangement calme. Et pour cause : toutes les apprenties prêtresses étaient à leurs études. Les unes à la bibliothèque, les autres à la pratique sous la direction d'un sensei.

Tsunade-hime, la Grande Prêtresse, supervisait l'évolution de chacune de ses protégées d'un œil expert et maternel. En ce moment même, elle évaluait les progrès de deux d'entre elles : l'aînée et digne Temari, ainsi que l'impulsive et studieuse Sakura. La plus âgée, blonde coiffée singulièrement de quatre couettes, venait d'atteindre le troisième niveau d'apprentissage, en tant que _takai. _Quant à sa condisciple, de trois ans sa cadette, continuait à persévérer. Le deuxième niveau n'était plus très loin et était même à sa portée. Tsunade fondait de grands espoirs en elle.

- A ton tour Sakura. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

La jeune fille aux cheveux naturellement roses opina et se concentra. En face d'elle, sa senpai, Shizune, se tenait prête. Prêtresse confirmée en tant que Magicienne blanche, cette dernière servait en ce moment de cobaye à sa _kôhai (_NdA : une personne plus jeune qui suit les traces de son Senpai)Un halo de lumière blanche enveloppa l'élève qui joignit les mains et les plaqua sur la poitrine de Shizune. Son visage se crispa le temps de la manipulation, le transfert d'énergie. Telle était la capacité de Sakura : la maîtrise quasi-parfaite de son énergie spirituelle qu'elle modulait en force brute ou bien en moyen de guérison. Elle était appelée elle aussi à devenir une Magicienne Blanche de talent.

Shizune sentit une déferlante d'énergie influer en elle. Confiante, elle serra le poing et chercha une cible potentielle pour tester sa nouvelle force. Temari s'écarta et laissa volontiers sa place à sa sensei. Tsunade encaissa le coup sans sourciller. Une onde de choc se répercuta. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et celui de Sakura s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le mur de derrière venait de s'effondrer dans un énorme fracas.

- Quelle agréable sensation, se délecta Shizune en regardant sa main. Sakura, quand est-ce qu'on recommence ?

- Quand j'aurai récupéré mes forces, répondit la jeune fille, un peu essoufflée. Et je préfère cent fois la garder !

- Bon travail, Sakura.

La jeune femme sourit fièrement à Tsunade.

Deux autres jeunes filles accoururent, ahuries.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Sakura ?

- Inoooooooooo ! Pourquoi tu m'accuses toujours sans réfléchir ? Râla Sakura en serrant le poing.

- Parce que t'es la seule à posséder la force d'un éléphant…es-tu vraiment une fille ? Insinua Ino avec un air suspicieux.

Alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à répliquer en faisant craquer ses phalanges, une jeune fille brune coiffée de deux macarons s'interposa :

- Temps mort vous deux, pas avec Tsunade-sama dans les parages, j'ai pas envie d'être cloîtrée dans les chambres dès 20h ce soir, grinça t-elle entre ses dents, regardant alternativement les deux camarades.

Ino et Sakura se fusillèrent du regard et se tournèrent le dos. Shizune étouffa un rire et Tsunade secoua la tête.

- Je vais chercher Hinata pour aller dîner, on se retrouve dans la grande salle, prévint Temari.

Tenten hocha la tête, tandis que les deux autres continuaient à se lancer des regards meurtriers. Temari salua Shizune et Tsunade avant de se retirer.

Au sommet du domaine, dans la tour la plus haute, leur amie nommée Hinata, s'entraînait elle aussi avec sa sensei, très protectrice avec elle.

- Très bien, Hinata. Concentre-toi sur le ciel, que te racontent les étoiles ?

La jeune et timide élève brune, se tenait devant l'immense ciel orangé, essayant de percer les nuages avec son don de naissance, le pouvoir spécial dont elle avait hérité de sa famille, le Byakugan. Elle se concentra davantage, intensifiant le flux d'énergie circulant en elle. Elle parvint à distinguer les étoiles, si petites, si jolies.

- Je les vois, murmura-t-elle timidement à son professeur. Elles chantent, elles sont heureuses, parce qu'une étoile vient de naître. Mais en même temps, elles sont si tristes, l'une d'elles vient de s'éteindre.

Hinata ferma les yeux, elle désactiva son pouvoir. Puis elle tourna la tête, pour interroger Kurenai-sensei de son regard blanc.

- Tu as été excellente, Hinata. Tu viens à peine de passer au deuxième niveau que tu es capable de comprendre leur langage. Je suis très fière de toi.

- Merci, sensei ! sourit la disciple, heureuse de ce compliment.

- Dès demain, je t'apprendrai à communiquer avec elles. Repose-toi, ce soir. Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller dîner, ton amie Temari t'attend.

- Oui, bonne soirée, sensei.

Hinata salua respectueusement son maître avant de rejoindre Temari hors de la salle de cours. Elles se retrouvèrent avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, signe que leur journée d'apprentissage s'était vraiment bien passée.

Le Sanctuaire des Prêtresses était un endroit reculé, fermé aux intrus. A l'intérieur des murs, se trouvait un monde magnifique, riche, abondant en ressources naturelles. Les prêtresses évoluaient dans un endroit merveilleux, un havre de paix, sans haine ni colère ou sentiments obscurs. Le temple principal d'un blanc immaculé était entouré d'un immense jardin verdoyant d'où provenait le son apaisant de l'eau des fontaines. Des bâtiments annexes dont la Grande Bibliothèque agrémentaient le lieu, surplombé de la Tour de l'Oracle. Le Sanctuaire était l'endroit idéal pour l'apprentissage de la magie en toute sérénité.

Les jeunes filles apprenties prêtresses étaient totalement dévouées et assidues dans leur apprentissage. Elles étudiaient dur pour un jour devenir digne du titre auquel elles aspiraient toutes : devenir une prêtresse confirmée et remplir pleinement leurs tâches futures. Seulement, cette communauté n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. En effet, afin d'éviter l'intrusion de personnes inconnues ou mal intentionnées, le chemin d'accès restait invisible à leurs yeux.

- Alors Hinata, il se développe ce Troisième Œil ? taquina Temari en prenant un chemin bordé de lys.

- On attend beaucoup de moi et de ma pupille alors je fais de mon mieux, répondit Hinata avec un sourire timide.

En effet, possédant la précieuse et rare pupille, le Byakugan, son don de divination était appelé à devenir plus puissant et plus précis que les autres Sibylles. Kurenai, l'actuelle Oracle l'avait vu : son élève la surpasserait pour devenir la Prophétesse. Bien que timide, Hinata était volontaire et sa pupille se développait de jour en jour jusqu'à ce fameux moment où elle aurait la « vision révélatrice ». Mais ce jour était encore loin, il lui restait plusieurs niveaux à passer. Mais ce fameux jour, aucune prédiction ne l'avait annoncé.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore un moment avant d'arriver dans une grande salle, accueillante et chaleureuse d'où s'échappait une agréable odeur d'omelette au riz. Les autres apprenties étaient déjà installées autour de la grande table, présidée par Tsunade. Ino et Sakura donnaient encore de la voix, Tenten avait abandonné son rôle d'arbitre pour bavarder avec Shizune.

- Comment s'est passé ton entraînement sur l'attraction ? s'enquit le bras droit de Tsunade.

- C'est assez difficile mais je suis sur la bonne voie. Enfin je crois…hésita Tenten.

Shizune arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Bon, en fait, je voulais me ramener un livre sur la télékinésie, rangé au fin fond de la bibliothèque, mais c'est finalement Ino et ses cheveux que j'ai attrapés, avoua Tenten avec une grimace.

- T'as attrapé les cheveux d'Ino et tu l'as attirée de force ? répéta Sakura en haussant volontairement la voix. Wouaaaaah!

Rouge de fureur, Ino dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas enjamber la table afin d'étrangler son amie moqueuse ou pour faire disparaître ce fichu rictus amusé de Tenten.

- Tes pauvres cheveux si blonds et si soyeux ont dû souffrir atrocement, je compatis, fit sournoisement Temari.

- Elle s'est même cassé la figure en dégringolant de sa chaise, ajouta Tenten, malicieuse.

- Pour une fois que je daignais ouvrir un livre sur la possession du corps et de l'esprit dans cette bibliothèque, il faut qu'on me perturbe dans mon travail intellectuel…

- Parce que tu sous entends maîtriser ton don à la perfection peut être ?

- Exactement. Finalement sous ton grand front, y'a un peu de jugeote, répliqua la blonde en lui tirant la langue. Je suis une Sylphide plutôt douée et…

- Et qui est toujours au premier grade de Deshi, intervint Tsunade le plus naturellement du monde.

Gros blanc.

- Et pan ! Dans les dents ! murmura Sakura, triomphante.

Ainsi se poursuivit ce joyeux dîner autour des progrès que toutes les apprenties avaient accomplis au cours de cette journée, entrecoupé de quelques vannes lancées à la volée.

Puis les jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent vers leur dortoir, laissant Tsunade, Shizune et Kurenai commenter leurs efforts. Kurenai ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur Hinata et son don de voyance, Shizune vantait les mérites de Temari et Sakura. Vint le tour d'Ino et Tenten de passer au rapport. Cet après-midi avait été consacré à l'étude mais ce furent leur mise en pratique qu'on jugeât.

- Malgré son erreur, Tenten a fait venir jusqu'à elle une personne par sa seule volonté, c'est un énorme progrès, certes maladroit mais qui pourrait s'avérer très utile, observa Tsunade. Elle doit maintenant travailler la concordance entre sa pensée et son action. Elle maîtrise de mieux en mieux ses facultés de télékinésiste.

- Elle fera une très bonne Psychie, ajouta Kurenai.

- Quant à notre Sylphide, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, remarqua Shizune en riant mais elle mériterait de se vanter compte tenu de ses derniers exploits. Posséder en un seul essai le corps et l'esprit d'un être humain n'est pas donné à tous les Deshi.

- Ce qui m'amène à dire que Sakura, Ino et Hinata sont aptes à passer les évaluations pour devenir Teishi, annonça Tsunade. Tenten devra encore s'entraîner un peu avant de pouvoir atteindre le niveau de Temari. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Ces jeunes filles sont vraiment prometteuses, notre communauté est en de très bonnes mains, déclara solennellement Kurenai. Mes prédictions s'étaient avérées exactes.

- Comme toujours!

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose cette progression, intervint une nouvelle arrivante.

- Bonsoir Anko.

- Tsunade-hime, salua la dite Anko en s'inclinant. Kurenai, Shizune.

Elle prit place à table et son repas lui fut servi.

- C'est calme ces temps ci non ? s'enquit la Grande Prêtresse.

- Oui, que des garçons, racailles et machos en puissance. Et le peu de filles n'a rien donné. Aucun des nouveau-né n'avait de facultés. Mais ça m'énerve de laisser ces pauvres fillettes dans ce village de rustres!

- Chômage technique, Anko, plaisanta Shizune. La Konotori (Cigogne) manque cruellement de travail!

- Et pour un moment encore, renchérit Kurenai. Aucune naissance n'est annoncée avant la prochaine lune.

- Parfait. Nous pouvons nous consacrer entièrement à l'entraînement de nos demoiselles, se réjouit Tsunade.

- Ouais, qu'elles éclatent la sale tronche de ces putains de ninjas ! ricana sadiquement Anko.

- Et après, on se plaint qu'il n'y ait pas d'amélioration entre nos deux communautés, soupira Shizune. Tu m'étonnes que les hommes te surnomment la Faucheuse…

Dans le dortoir des filles, quelque chose se préparait.

- Quoi ! ENCORE ???

Les mains sur les hanches, Sakura fixait Ino et Temari d'un air consterné.

- Crie plus fort, Tsunade ne t'a pas entendue, grommela Ino en arrangeant sa coiffure.

- Mais c'est interdit, jugea bon de préciser Hinata d'une voix peu assurée.

- C'est pour ça que c'est excitant ! Déclara la Sylphide en se vêtant d'une longue cape sombre à capuche.

- Ce qu'elles sont laides vos capes ! Grimaça Sakura en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Sakura ! Tu nous vois déambuler au village des ninjas avec nos toges blanches ! Bonjour la repère et finie la discrétion !! Expliqua Ino, agacée. Dépêche Temari, si on veut profiter avant le couvre-feu !

Temari souffla d'exaspération devant la frénésie de son amie déjà prête.

- Pourquoi tu y vas aussi Temari ? demanda Sakura fixant intensément son amie. Pour Ino, je comprends, c'est une folledingue qui a besoin d'enfreindre les règles et de mater des garçons mais toi ?

Temari resta silencieuse et lança un regard énigmatique à la Magicienne Blanche. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Un jour ou l'autre, elle saurait les raisons de ces escapades répétées et dangereuses.

- Ca te décoincerait un peu d'enfreindre les règles toi aussi, rétorqua Ino avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

- De là à aller risquer ma vie chez ces barbares sans cervelles, non merci ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous couvrir !

- Lâcheuse !

- Je m'en charge comme d'habitude, soupira Tenten. Allez, disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Yeah ! Merci, t'es la meilleure ! Allez Temari, en route !

Temari mit son capuchon et disparut par la fenêtre, à la suite d'Ino.

- Tsss…

- Sakura, inutile de maugréer dans ton coin, fit Tenten en s'allongeant sur son lit. On a l'habitude et elles sont assez grandes pour gérer leurs actes.

- Elles sont majeures et responsables, faisons leur confiance, ajouta Hinata.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu cautionnes ce genre de choses, Tenten. Et je suis sûre que Tsunade-sama s'en doute. Chez les hommes, non mais vraiment !

- Bah, ça fait partie de l'apprentissage de la vie…

- Tu parles !

Sakura s'allongea à son tour pour lire et approfondir ses connaissances, l'esprit préoccupé. Hinata soupira et s'accouda à la fenêtre pour observer les étoiles. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne chose que ses amies partent à l'aventure au village des guerriers ninjas, alors qu'une haine farouche séparait les deux communautés?

D'un coté les femmes : la communauté recluse des Prêtresses vue comme des sorcières diaboliques apportant le malheur. Ignorer, insulter, fustiger voire persécuter ces harpies, telles étaient les mots d'ordre des ninjas. On racontait que les hommes trop curieux ou trop téméraires n'en revenaient pas entier...ou jamais. Aucun ninja n'était autorisé à entrer au sanctuaire ou approcher une Prêtresse.

De l'autre : les hommes considérés comme des rustres et barbares sans cœur, préférant la bastonnade et la beuverie plutôt que d'aspirer à une vie tranquille avec une famille épanouie. Le sort des femmes n'était pas à envier : quand elles n'étaient pas destinées à devenir des maudites prêtresses, elles étaient réduites à enfanter et s'occuper de la maison. Les rares filles qui échappaient à cette condition étaient loin d'avoir une existence rêvée : le quartier des plaisir et les maisons closes étaient leur destination. Aucune Prêtresse ne devait approcher le village.

Hommes et femmes étaient diabolisés dans chaque camp. Ainsi vivait le pays de Konoha au rythme de cette guerre froide.

[Un peu plus tôt, au village des guerriers ninjas.

Les Uchiha père et fils venaient de rentrer de mission et faisaient leur rapport au chef du village Jiraiya-sama.

- Une mission aussi simple, ça ne pouvait pas mieux se passer, rapporta fièrement Uchiha Fugaku. Rien d'important à signaler. Pas une activité suspecte dans la région, ni même l'ombre d'une de ces sorcières sur notre chemin.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir passer à autre chose et prendre de nouvelles mesures pour alléger les responsabilités dans les missions. Nous allons nous concentrer sur l'examen Chunin qui aura lieu prochainement, décida Jiraiya. Kakashi, aménage le planning.

- Compris.

Le ninja disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Il me tarde d'assister à ces évaluations. Si je peux vous être utile, mes fils et moi-même sommes à votre disposition, déclara le chef du clan Uchiha avec une courbette.

- J'en prends note, accepta le chef. Je vais en profiter pour rappeler quelques Anbus pour préparer l'examen, vu que le calme règne en ce moment.

- Sauf votre respect, Hokage-sama, il faudrait prendre en considération cette inactivité latente, intervint une voix grave et assurée en retrait.

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel.

- Itachi, ne vas pas chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a aucun. Tu ne…

Il fut interrompu par Jiraiya qui venait de lever la main, et invita Itachi à poursuivre.

- La région n'a jamais été aussi calme et pourtant, nombreux sont les criminels encore en liberté.

- Selon toi, tout cela cache quelque chose ?

- C'est beaucoup trop calme. Nous ne devrions pas relâcher notre vigilance et rester sur nos gardes.

- Tu penses peut-être à une éventuelle attaque des harpies ? ironisa son père en croisant les bras.

- Je ne parle pas de cette rivalité futile, mais d'une véritable menace, répliqua calmement Itachi.

Fugaku ne sut que répondre à cette réplique caustique, sous ce ton respectueux.

- A qui penses-tu en particulier ? poursuivit Jiraiya, intéressé.

- Je suis certain que nous pensons à la même personne Jiraiya-sama. Cela fait un bon moment que nous n'avons plus entendu parler de « lui ».

- Ce serpent est sûrement mort et enterré, crut bon de rajouter Fugaku.

Jiraiya ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et en revint à Itachi.

- Je prendrai en considération ta mise en garde. Merci de m'avoir informé de tes soupçons.

Itachi s'inclina et se retira sans un mot supplémentaire. Jiraiya le suivit des yeux, satisfait d'avoir dans ses rangs un guerrier tel qu'Uchiha Itachi. Un ninja avare de paroles, certes, mais terriblement doué pour son âge. Il aurait dû être encore Jounin, et pourtant il faisait actuellement partie de l'élite des ninjas en ayant gravi les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante. Jiraiya avait une totale confiance en ce surdoué peu affable et prenait en considération ses moindres paroles, contrairement à son paternel, qui parlait toujours plus que nécessaire. De plus, l'aîné Uchiha possédait un atout considérable. En effet, il était le seul de son prestigieux clan à maîtriser totalement le pouvoir ultime du Sharingan, cette fameuse pupille rouge capable de reproduire la moindre technique ninja, et d'anticiper les mouvements de l'adversaire.

Dans le même temps, deux Genins excités s'affrontaient sur un terrain d'entraînement.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !!

- C'est de la triche !! beugla un jeune homme brun accompagné de son petit chien en pointant rageusement du doigt son coéquipier. On avait dit un contre un et pas un contre quinze !!

Le blond en quinze exemplaires ricana devant l'air furieux de son partenaire d'entraînement.

- Kiba, tu crois peut-être que tu pourras pondre tes propres règles à l'exam ? Tu rêves éveillé et en couleur, mon vieux !!

- Puisque t'as envie de me saouler, je vais bosser mon affinité Futon !

- Ben tiens, vu qu'on a la même, on n'a qu'à la bosser ensemble !! proposa Naruto.

- Tu rêves éveillé et en couleur, mon vieux, répéta Kiba avec un grand sourire hypocrite. T'as qu'à bosser avec tes amis les clones ! Tchao !

Quatorze « POUF ! » se firent entendre et Naruto, de nouveau seul, alla bouder dans son coin. Nostalgie de courte durée quand il aperçut deux de ses amis, adversaires potentiels.

- Yo ! Neji, Sasuke, un petit combat, ça vous tente, les gars ? Brailla-t-il de nouveau excité comme une puce.

Neji afficha un air blasé et Sasuke se contenta de répondre avec dédain :

- Pas le temps.

- Pourquoi ? Vous partez en mission ? Où ? Pour combien de temps ?

- Pas du tout, on va manger un morceau chez Ichiraku.

Le pauvre Naruto se sentit effondré sous le poids de cette réponse navrante.

- Hein ? C'est plus important de bouffer plutôt que d'aider un de vos précieux amis à s'entraîner pour son examen ?!

- Pour s'abaisser à s'entraîner avec un simple Genin ? Lâcha Sasuke avec un rictus sadique au coin des lèvres.

- Y'a pas si longtemps, t'en étais un, je te signale. Et tu flambes parce que tu traînes avec un Jounin, maintenant !! s'emporta Naruto, profondément vexé. Et tu te dis mon meilleur pote ? Abruti! Traître, Vendu !!!

- Les ramen n'attendent pas, désolé.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto se mirent à étinceler étrangement. Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur son visage. Sasuke avait dit le mot magique.

- Ramen ? Attendez-moi, j'arrive !!

Neji soupira en secouant la tête, habitué à ce genre de comportement complètement puéril, tandis que Sasuke affichait, sous ses airs de taciturne imperturbable, un sourire amusé. Son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais. Pourquoi perdre son temps à l'entraîner alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il réussirait son examen Chunin haut la main ? Naruto avait beau être indiscipliné, imprévisible et irréfléchi, ses aptitudes n'étaient plus à prouver. Il les avait déjà montrées lors de dangereuses situations.

Naruto fit une accolade à son ami avant d'entraîner, Neji et lui, chez Ichiraku, en criant « RAMEN, attendez-moi ! » à tue-tête. Ils rejoignirent ainsi trois de leurs amis, deux Chunins, Rock Lee du clan Maito et Sabaku no Gaara, et un Jounin fraîchement promu, l'héritier du clan Nara, Shikamaru. Ils se mirent à table et parlèrent de leurs missions respectives.

- Gai-sensei m'a dit qu'il avait aperçu une femme élégamment vêtue d'une toge blanche. Et vous ? Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un de tel lors de vos missions ? S'intéressa Lee.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir sur ces femmes, des sorcières toutes vouées aux démons, lança sèchement Sasuke. Si elles sont vêtues ainsi, c'est certainement pour cacher leur laideur.

- Sasuke-kun, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Lee d'un air désolé. Je voudrais bien connaître ces personnes, nous ne savons rien sur elles.

- Justement, le peu que nous connaissons est largement suffisant. Elles sont source de malheur !

- Mais sur quoi te bases-tu pour tenir de tels propos ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton point de vue.

- Mon point de vue est celui de tous les hommes de ce village, répliqua l'Uchiha convaincu de ses dires. Je n'en ai jamais, seulement aperçu une seule fois, mais rien que de penser à leur simple présence m'horripile.

Aucun de ses amis ne répliqua à ses propos véhéments, ne préférant pas se prononcer. Le pauvre Lee était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son ami. Comment insulter et diaboliser de si belles créatures ? Peut être n'avait-il jamais vu de Prêtresse mais il avait déjà croisé des femmes dans la village. Du moins les seules autorisées à sortir, c'est-à-dire les filles de joie. Et elle n'avait rien de repoussant ! Lee s'interrogeait beaucoup sur les fondements de cette haine farouche mutuelle. Gai Maito, qui l'avait recueilli, n'avait jamais eu de propos déplacés et bien que Lee était un guerrier aguerri en taijutsu, il restait un grand sensible. Et toute cette histoire le dépassait. Mais il gardait dans un coin de son esprit l'espoir qu'un jour il rencontrerait une de ces mystérieuses filles pour se faire sa propre opinion. Il regardait Sasuke camper farouchement sur ses positions. Avec un père comme le sien, difficile de penser autrement.

- Quel genre d'attitude adopter face à une telle personne alors ? Interrogea t-il un peu perdu. Certains vont jusqu'à les pourchasser…

- Tu sembles horrifié rien qu'en prononçant cette phrase, remarqua Sasuke avec un rictus.

- L'ignorance est la meilleure des attitudes à adopter, intervint alors Neji. C'est ainsi qu'agit Jiraiya-sama, prenons exemple sur lui.

Oui, l'ignorance était le mot d'ordre. Neji appartenait au clan influent des Hyûga dont le chef Hiashi avait lui-même été déposer sa fille aînée encore nourrisson au pied l'Arbre Sacré. Le tronc ceinturé d'un ruban blanc symbolisait le début du kekkai protégeant le Sanctuaire des Prêtresses. Voyant que sa fille possédait la Pupille Blanche, maudite si possédée par les femmes (selon les hommes), il avait pris les devants avant l'arrivée tant redoutée de la Faucheuse qui inspectait les nouveaux-nés et détectait d'éventuels facultéschez ses fillettes. C'était un moment redouté au moment des naissances et Hiashi Hyûga avait anticipé une annonce publique que sa fillette possédait une pupillle maudite, avant que l'hérésie au sein de sa famille ne fasse le tour du village, entachant ainsi le prestige de son clan. Un tel acte illustrait la mentalité des Hyûga et des hommes en général vis à vis de ces fillettes pas comme les autres.

Neji qui avait pourtant été élevé au sein de ce clan en digne successeur ne partageait pas ce sentiment de répulsion et de haine. Cette petite fille abandonnée était sa cousine, son sang. Neji pensait souvent que dans un autre monde, elle aurait pu être l'héritière légitime de son clan. Mais c'était impensable dans son monde à lui. Alors Neji se contentait tout simplement d'ignorer ces Prêtresses, certainement pour se donner bonne conscience.

- « Ignorance », on croirait entendre mon frère, marmonna l'Uchiha. Tsss…

- Et alors ! Ton grand frère est un exemple pour nous tous nan ? Affirma Naruto en découvrant toutes ses dents.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Bien sûr, il aimait son frère, il suivait même ses traces mais il savait que jamais il ne l'égalerait. A son âge, Itachi était déjà passé Anbu alors que lui se cantonnait au grade de Chunin, pourtant honorable à 18 ans. Mais surtout, Sasuke jalousait Itachi pour ses facultés, sa facilité, sa confiance en lui et tous les espoirs que son père plaçait en lui. De plus, Itachi avait acquis le pouvoir ultime de son clan, le Mangekyou Sharingan. Un seul héritier pouvait l'obtenir, et une fois encore, ce fut Itachi « l'élu ». Et discrètement, Sasuke admirait la manière dont Itachi gérait sa situation d'être exceptionnel : avec humilité et détachement. Alors il continuerait à prendre exemple sur lui.

- Où est Kiba ? S'informa Shikamaru en bâillant.

- Parti bosser son affinité qu'il a dit, informa Naruto en engloutissant son troisième bol de ramen.

- Ouais, bosser ses « affinités » avec le sexe faible, ça serait plutôt ça, rectifia Shikamaru.

- Sexe faible ? Tu y vas un peu fort Shikamaru-kun, se scandalisa Lee. C'est…

- La ferme Lee, coupa Sasuke, agacé.

- Et vous deux, toujours aussi bavards à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Naruto en regardant alternativement Neji et Gaara d'un air abruti.

- Et toi, pas assez muet, rétorquèrent-ils d'une même voix lasse.

Gaara ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, voire ne parlait pas du tout. Un taciturne à l'état brut. Ce qui n'enlevait en rien ses grandes qualités de ninja. Gaara avait hérité du don de sa famille, celui de maîtriser le sable et donc l'affinité Futon. Donc Gaara ne parlait jamais, rare était de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Ainsi, aucun de ses amis ne connaissait son opinion vis-à-vis des Prêtresses. Tout simplement parce que Gaara n'avait pas d'avis sur le sujet. Les Sabaku avaient toujours ardemment renié leurs filles de sang. N'en ayant jamais connu, il restait indifférent à toutes ces histoires.

Quant à Shikamaru, bien que génie avec un QI hors norme, il était un éternel fainéant. Son flegme légendaire ne l'empêchait pas de mener à bien son équipe en mission. Les Prêtresses ? Des femmes comme toutes les autres : inutiles, futiles et ennuyantes. Même absentes, elles étaient chiantes car elles faisaient parler d'elles malgré tout. Des sorcières ? Peut être bien, du moment qu'elles ne lui ôtaient pas le peu qui faisait de lui un homme, comme le laissaient entendre certains illuminés de son village.

- Bon, du moment que Kiba ne m'empêche pas de manger un bon bol de ramen, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut !!! reprit Naruto en finissant son quatrième et dernier bol.

- C'est bien tout ça mais moi, j'ai une mission à préparer, je pars avec mon père, vaut mieux que tout soit prêt. Il va encore me prendre la tête, se plaignit Shikamaru en se levant. A plus !

Ses amis le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas lent et décontracté comme à son habitude.

- Il est pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Neji.

- Il a beaucoup de missions en ce moment, précisa Lee. On compte beaucoup sur lui

- Ouais, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien, conclut Sasuke, connaissant la fainéantise légendaire du Jounin en question.

De son côté, Kiba flânait dans les rues du village, pestant toujours contre Naruto et son sens aigu du combat à un contre un.

- On ferait mieux de s'entraîner tous seuls, ça nous apprendrait carrément plus de choses, pas vrai, Akamaru ? s'adressa-t-il à son petit chien.

Le chien ninja aboya joyeusement pour répondre à son maître et ami. Kiba lui sourit.

- On va chercher quelque chose à manger ? proposa-t-il alors.

Nouvel aboiement. Kiba eut un joyeux sourire et releva les yeux pour retrouver la direction qu'il devait emprunter pour acheter leur dîner à tous les deux. Mais il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était assez animé, bizarrement coloré, contrairement au reste du village. Il y avait quelque chose d'excentrique dans ce lieu.

- Euh… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Il commença à arpenter les différentes rues en prenant un chemin au hasard. Il regardait tout autour de lui en espérant reconnaître un endroit familier. Mais rien de tel ne se présenta devant lui. Au contraire, il avait en face de lui une chose plutôt surprenante : des femmes par dizaines plantées devant des maisons animées. Kiba se demanda vraiment où il était tombé. Sa naïveté allait être de courte durée:

- Eh toi beau gosse ! Appela une belle femme dans une posture aguicheuse.

Kiba sursauta et regarda partout pour voir à qui s'adressait cette sublime créature.

- Oui, toi, avec le chien, jeune homme !

Elle s'adressait bien à lui. Kiba vira au rouge brique et se raidit comme un piquet en la voyant onduler des hanches en s'avançant. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que cet endroit étrange était le fameux quartier des maisons closes? Quel nul! La femme s'arrêta devant lui et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Hum… Tu es peut-être un tantinet trop jeune mais je rentre dans tes frais si ça te tente.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux, les joues en feu.

- Euh… ben… c'est que…

La femme devint suspicieuse en le voyant débiter son terrible bafouillage. Elle approcha son visage du sien et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu ne te serais pas égaré par ici à tout hasard ?

Kiba recula assez brusquement en rougissant de plus belle. La femme se mit à glousser.

- Tu sais, je peux aussi donner du plaisir aux puceaux, mon chou, se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme. Blessé dans son orgueil, il préféra tourner rapidement les talons. Lui qui se vantait de faire tomber les femmes et d'avoir la réputation d'un Dom Juan, il venait tout bonnement de se faire ridiculiser par une femme de métier, comme un gamin de 10 ans. Après tout, était-ce si surprenant qu'à 18 ans, il n'eût jamais fréquenté les maisons closes ? Il s'éloigna au pas de course mais il ne put s'empêcher de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

- Eh pis d'abord, j'suis pas puceau !!

Satisfait, il reprit sa route prestement avec Akamaru sur ses talons. A peine avait-il tourné la tête que… « BOOM ». Kiba, étalé par terre, venait de percuter quelqu'un au croisement. Un quelqu'un visiblement excédé :

- Hé ho ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas, le puceau ?

Décidément, ce n'était pas la soirée de Kiba. Les femmes lui en voulaient ! Il démarra au quart de tour à la réplique en se levant d'un bond :

- T'as qu'à regarder où tu mets les pieds avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux !!

Une fois debout, il vit alors plus précisément la personne qu'il avait percutée. Une blonde, de son âge aux premiers abords, avec un sale caractère vu les missiles à la place de ses yeux bleus pointés sur lui. Sa longue queue de cheval tressée se balançait au gré de ses mouvements frénétiques. Alors qu'elle pestait encore dans son coin contre « tous ces mecs bourrins », il leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main vers elle, agacé.

La blonde s'arrêta de déblatérer ses insultes et regarda sa main.

- Ca va, je vais pas te mordre et j'ai pas la gale non plus.

Elle grogna un mot incompréhensible mais consentit à saisir cette main salvatrice. C'était pas tout ça mais elle s'était pris un gars plutôt bien bâti de plein fouet. Ca laissait des séquelles à l'arrière train.

Elle se releva et épousseta sa cape et leva les yeux vers le bourru qui la regardait en coin.

- Merci le puceau, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

- Putain ! Mais je suis pas puceau à la fin, bordel !!! S'enflamma Kiba en faisant volte face brusquement.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme blonde se mit à rire. Pas d'un rire moqueur. Seulement amusé.

- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes de ne pas monter sur mes grands chevaux… T'es du genre impulsif toi !

- Et toi trop téméraire à m'insulter comme ça ! Rétorqua Kiba, les joues rouges.

- C'est pas une tare d'être puceau, t'inquiète, ça viendra ! S'amusa la blonde en lui tapotant la joue comme un gamin.

- Tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes, menaça Kiba en la fusillant des yeux.

L'inconnue rit et croisa les bras.

- Un conseil alors : si tu veux éviter que tout le village discute de ce genre de chose, ou qu'une parfaite inconnue juge ta virilité au premier coup d'œil, le beugle pas sur les toits.

Il avait été si peu discret ? Bonjour la honte ! Kiba se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait rembarrer en cinq minutes, et par une femme !

Puis un détail lui vint à l'esprit.

- Que fais-tu à traîner ici ? L'interrogea t-il soudain.

Elle cligna des yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

- Les filles ne doivent se balader dans les rues, dit-il en la regardant de façon suspicieuse.

- Ah euh, je…je…

Kiba reconsidéra la jeune femme devant lui. Après tout, pourquoi pas, des filles plus jeunes qu'elle emplissaient déjà les maisons closes. Sentant des yeux marrons braqués sur elle, la jeune femme trouva à répondre.

- Je viens de là ! Fit-elle en désignant le portique menant aux quartiers des plaisirs juste derrière lui.

- Tu ne dois pas en sortir, rappela le jeune homme. Tu risques gros si tu tombes sur un ivrogne ou un de ces extrémistes complètement débiles.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ces paroles, jamais elle n'aurait cru les entendre un jour de la bouche d'un homme. Ainsi, il existait des exceptions parmi ces barbares de ninjas machos ! Ce beau brun attisait sa curiosité.

- Quoi ? Fit Kiba en sentant les yeux de la fille bouche bée braqués sur lui.

- Non, rien.

Tous deux s'observaient à la dérobée. Cette fille semblait différente de celles qu'ils avaient eu le loisir de croiser. Une rebelle qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, gardant difficilement la langue dans sa poche. Elle l'intriguait. Et puis, il fallait se l'avouer : cette blonde dégageait une beauté particulière, une impression d'inaccessibilité.

Le gong de la grande horloge les fit tous deux sursauter.

- Mince ! Déjà !! C'est pas vrai…

D'un geste empressé, elle remit son capuchon et s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand on retint son bras.

- Un problème ?

- NON !!! Enfin, non, aucun problème, je suis juste pressée, on…m'attend, hésita t-elle.

- ?

- Un client ! S'empressa t-elle de justifier.

- Oh.

Il lâcha son bras presque à regret mais il s'écarta en lui laissant la place, bras croisés.

- Je crois que c'est par là que tu dois aller.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir presque imperceptible et afficha un air faussement étourdi. Elle marcha donc en direction du quartier des plaisirs. Elle agita la main :

- Merci.

- Kiba.

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Merci, Kiba. A bientôt.

Et elle disparut.

Kiba resta planté sur place, étonné lui-même par ses paroles. Il venait de donner son nom à une parfaite inconnue sur un coup de tête et n'avait pas pensé à lui demander le sien.

- Abruti ! Se traita t-il.

Il savait au moins où la trouver cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Plus loin, un grand sourire se dissimulait derrière un capuchon sombre.

- Sakura, ma vieille, tu vas halluciner !!

Ino aperçut Temari qui s'impatientait et toutes deux reprirent la route vers le Sanctuaire, accélérant le pas pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

* * *

_Tadam !! Bon, on croit que ce premier chapitre nécessite quelques petites précisions concernant la situation de chacun des persos._

_¤ __Chez les ninjas_

_Kiba et Naruto (18 ans), les deux cancres, sont toujours genins et s'apprêtent à passer l'examen chunin. Sasuke, Gaara (18 ans) et Lee (19 ans) sont Chunins. Neji (19 ans) et Shikamaru (18 ans) sont quant à eux Jounins fraîchement promus. Itachi est anbu depuis son âge de 18 ans (il en a 21). Tous ont une affinité avec un élément. Vous le saurez au fur et à mesure._

_¤ __Chez les filles__ vous avez du comprendre qu'il existait différents niveaux d'apprentissage pour devenir prêtresse. Les « Deshi » sont au premier niveau : Hinata, Ino et Sakura (17 ans) sont des Deshi. Tenten (18 ans) est au deuxième niveau d'apprentissage, elle est « Teishi ». Quant à Temari (19 ans), elle a atteint le troisième niveau, elle est « Takai ». Enfin, en ce qui concerne leur pouvoir respectif, on en découvrira plus dans les prochains chapitres._

_On espère que ça vous a plu et on vous dit au prochain chapitre !!_

_Ridelliz et Golden _


	2. ChapitreII

**TALES OF AKUMA**

_Bonjour, bonjour !!! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire bonsoir, vu l'heure (23H33) ! C'est nous que revoilà, Golden and Ridelliz pour ce deuxième chapitre que se sera fait attendre !! Mais une collaboration longue distance prend du temps, Golden et moi sommes très occupées par ailleurs, travail et étude obligent !!! Bon, vous l'aurez compris, c'est moi Ridelliz qui est aux commandes ! J'en profite donc pour remercier rapidement (encore désolée) les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review (hormis toi et moi chère Golden !!!lol) : __**Toupitoupitoup**__ (un p'tit SasuSaku…hum faut voir… Je penses que tu verrais nos autres fics, tu aurais ta réponse !!!), __**Usagi-chan524**__**tsukimi-meigetsu **__et sans oublier __**Lune d'Argent **__!! (Merci d'avoir lu, tu peux féliciter ta sœur d'avoir un esprit aussi tordu !) ! Merci !_

_Voici donc ce chapitre number 2, très long…et on entre dans le cœur de l'histoire !_

**¤ ****Petit rappel**

_Chez les ninjas_

_Genin a 16 ans; __Chunin à partir de 18 ans; __Jounin à partir de 20 ans._

_Kiba et Naruto (18 ans), les deux cancres, sont toujours genins et s'apprêtent à passer l'examen chunin. _

_Sasuke, Gaara (18 ans) et Lee (19 ans) sont Chunins. _

_Neji (19 ans) et Shikamaru (18 ans) sont quant à eux Jounins fraîchement promus. _

_Itachi est anbu depuis son âge de 18 ans (il en a 21). _

_Vous noterez qu'il y a quand même de sacrés petits génies dans la troupe !!!lol_

_Tous ont une affinité avec un élément. Vous le saurez au fur et à mesure._

_¤ __Chez les filles__, vous avez du comprendre qu'il existait différents niveaux d'apprentissage pour devenir prêtresse. _

_Les « Deshi » sont au premier niveau : Hinata, Ino et Sakura (17 ans) sont des Deshi. _

_Tenten (18 ans) est au deuxième niveau d'apprentissage, elle est « Teishi ». _

_Quant à Temari (19 ans), elle a atteint le troisième niveau, elle est « Takai »._

_Hinata est une Prophétesse (appelée aussi Sybille ou souvent Oracle) qui a le don de voyance. Sakura est une Magicienne Blanche spécialisée dans les soins magiques et le contrôle quasi parfait de son énergie qu'elle transforme en force brute. Ino est une Sylphide, qui peut contrôler corps et esprit. Tenten est Psychie, c'est-à-dire télékinésiste. Quant à Temari, c'est la Gardienne des Elements. Je crois que tout est dit dans son appellation ! On a essayé de garder quelques similitudes avec leur attribution dans l'histoire originale de Masashi Kishimoto, pour ne pas faire trop dans le OOC._

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre II

Assise contre le montant de la grande fenêtre, une jambe ramenée contre elle, Tenten sentait le voile blanc faisant office de rideau lui caresser le visage au gré de ses mouvements fluides guidés par la légère brise. La Psychie regardait au dehors depuis un moment déjà et pourtant elle ne distinguait strictement rien. Il faisait nuit noire et aucune étoile ne venait parsemer ce voile opaque de son éclat blanc. La lumière rassurante de la pleine lune ne filtrait que très peu ; les flammes des lanternes vacillaient faiblement. Le silence imposait un calme presque oppressant. C'était une nuit sombre et étrange, propice à tous les mystères. Un nuit qui…

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais c'est pas possible !!! Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ces deux idiotes ?! Tu vois quelque chose Tenten ? Non bien sûr, jamais pressées ! Non mais quelles plaies celles-là !!! Je les retiens !!! Je les retiens !!!

Tenten soupira. Son beau tableau venait de se briser. Elle délaissa le spectacle nocturne pour poser un œil sur une Sakura visiblement excédée et à bout de nerfs. En tenue de nuit, les cheveux roses tressés, elle tournait et virait dans la chambre depuis plus d'une demi-heure, pestant contre ses deux amies fuyardes. Hinata, assise en tailleur sur son lit à baldaquin, la suivait silencieusement des yeux et Tenten se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'étourdir de ce manège fatiguant. Car elle, elle commençait sérieusement à s'agacer d'entendre la Magicienne Blanche ruminer et ses pas piétiner furieusement le sol.

- Sakura, tu ne veux pas te calmer ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? S'emporta la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en se tournant vers elle, énervée de voir son amie si calme. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis 15 minutes et aucune nouvelle d'elles !! Shizune va venir faire sa ronde d'une minute à l'autre et on va se faire prendre !!

- Si tu continues de râler comme ça, c'est sûr qu'elle va rappliquer plus vite que prévu, fit remarquer Tenten, de nouveau plongée dans sa contemplation.

Sakura songea réfléchir un instant à la portée des mots de son amie. Ce qui ne sembla pas faire l'effet escompté, malheureusement :

- JE VAIS LES TUER !!!

- Sakura, intervint alors doucement Hinata, Temari et Ino ne feraient jamais rien qui puisse nous nuire.

- Le fait de se faire la belle comme ça, tu crois que ça ne nous nuit pas, peut être ? Rétorqua Sakura en croisant les bras.

- Ce que Hinata veut dire, c'est que quoiqu'elles fassent, elles assumeront et nous épargneront les désagréments.

- Peut être mais avec leur escapade, elles nous rendent complice de leur bêtise malgré nous ! S'entêta Sakura.

- C'est à ça que servent les amies non ? On s'entraide et on se couvre. Elles feraient la même chose pour nous.

- Hn.

- Faisons-leur confiance, ajouta Hinata en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Hum.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Sakura de gesticuler et de ronchonner à haute voix. Comment n'avait-elle pas encore fait un trou dans le sol à force de tourner en rond et de taper nerveusement du pied ?

Mais Tenten et Hinata comprenaient son attitude. Sakura était en vérité morte d'inquiétude. Les jeunes prêtresses n'ignoraient pas le danger permanent qui planait lors de ce genre d'expédition au village des Ninjas. Bien que Temari et Ino semblaient prendre cette escapade à la légère, elles connaissaient parfaitement les risques qu'elles courraient. Alors ce retard avait de quoi stresser les filles.

S'énerver et proférer des menaces de mort atroce contre ces deux « inconscientes » était la manière de Sakura pour l'exprimer. Elle était vraisemblablement la plus inquiète.

Mais l'entendre geindre était terriblement agaçant. Toujours zen, en apparence, Tenten ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Elles ne perdent rien pour attendre. Je vais…Hééééééééééé !

Un « boom » se fit entendre suivi d'un strident :

- Tenteeeeeeeen !

Les réprimandes de Sakura et les gloussements d'Hinata confirmèrent à la brune aux macarons, tout sourire, qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Déplacer les objets par la pensée devenait un véritable jeu d'enfant pour elle. Alors faire venir une chaise de bureau derrière Sakura et la faire tomber les fesses dessus pour l'empêcher de continuer son manège n'était qu'une simple formalité.

- Ton don peut parfois être agaçant, grogna Sakura en se frottant les fesses.

- Il est surtout très pratique, déclara Tenten avec un clin d'œil.

- Alors, on s'amuse à faire des tours de passe-passe en attendant les plus belles ?

Hinata et Sakura sursautèrent et se tournèrent de concert vers la fenêtre où étaient accoudées Temari et Ino, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, blasée, et ramena ses deux jambes contre elle pour laisser la place aux deux fugitives.

La Magicienne Blanche écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis les plissa, dardant sur chacune d'elle un regard assassin, signe d'une colère imminente, tandis que ces deux dernières enjambaient l'appui de fenêtre …Colère qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre :

- NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ???? VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE NOUS ??? VOUS INCONSCIENTES ET IRRESPONSABLES MA PAROLE!!!!

Temari l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite en se déshabillant et Ino se bouchait les oreilles en grimaçant exagérément. Et c'était reparti pour une leçon de morale !

- Si tu tiens à nous griller, continue de brailler grand front, t'es sur la bonne voie, marmonna la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Temari, sans un mot, s'installa sur son lit et regarda Sakura, toujours plantée au milieu de la chambre, rouge de colère.

- Ino, tu n'as pas compris que Sakura nous crie dessus vous évacuer son angoisse ?

La blonde se tourna vers la rose, sourcils arqués. Elle joignit les mains et s'exclama la bouche en coeur:

- Tu t'inquiétais pour nouuuuus ?

Sakura se détourna, en croisant les bras et marmonna :

- N'importe quoi, c'est le cadet de mes soucis s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, ça vous ferait peut être les pieds. C'est juste que je ne veux pas plonger pour vous.

Ino se jeta à son cou à la limite de l'étouffer.

- Oh Sakura, tu ne penses pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis !!! Tu étais morte d'inquiétude pour nous ! Pardon !! Désolée de t'avoir angoissée, c'est pas très cool de notre part !! Pardon ! pardon !

- Evidemment que j'étais inquiète, idiote, avoua Sakura de mauvaise grâce. On est amies, non ?

Ino lui fit un grand sourire lumineux comme elle avait le secret et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, ravie. Sakura se dérida et lâcha un gros soupir à fendre l'âme.

Hinata regardait la scène, attendrie par cette démonstration d'amitié, Tenten secoua la tête et Temari n'afficha qu'un léger rictus amusé.

Tenten descendit de son perchoir et alla à son tour s'allonger sur son lit. Au passage, elle éteignit les lanternes qui éclairaient la grande chambre. Seules les bougies des tables de chevet apportaient leur lumière à la pièce. Cela signifiait clairement qu'il était plus que temps de se mettre au lit si elles voulaient éviter les remontrances de Shizune. Toutes se dirigèrent vers leur lit à baldaquin et se glissèrent entre leurs draps.

- Il était légitime qu'on s'inquiète, reprit Hinata en s'accoudant. Vous n'êtes jamais en retard d'habitude.

- C'est de la faute d'Ino si on a manqué le couvre-feu, se justifia Temari en bâillant. Elle était en train de flirter avec un brun. J'ai cru qu'elle ne le lâcherait jamais…

- Temariiiii, je ne flirtais paaaas ! Reprocha gaiement Ino, alors que son sourire niais et ses yeux étrangement brillants prouvaient tout le contraire.

- NON MAIS JE REVE !!! Tu as parlé avec un homme ? Tu as DRAGUE un homme ? Si on a eu toutes ses frayeurs, c'est que TU étais avec un HOMME ?? Et moi qui avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !!!! Beugla Sakura en balançant son oreiller à la figure d'Ino.

- Ne sois pas si étroite d'esprit Sakura, répliqua cette dernière en lui renvoyant son bien.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, intervint Temari en se redressant à son tour. Tu perds vraiment ton temps, Ino. Ces êtres ne sont pas dignes de notre intérêt. Perfides, fainéants et machos. On ne peut être qu'étroite d'esprit en parlant d'eux.

- J'ai le droit de m'amuser non ? Bouda Ino

- Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à s'amuser d'eux. Ils n'en valent même pas la peine.

- Tu es bien plus dure que Sakura, observa Tenten en regardant attentivement Temari. On se demande même pourquoi tu vas dans ce village.

- Par curiosité, répondit de but en blanc son aînée en détachant ses quatre couettes.

- Bon alors, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda Ino, toute excitée.

- Une fois que Shizune sera passée, répondit à voix basse Hinata en pointant du doigt la porte.

Les filles comprirent et se turent sur le champ. Elles ramenèrent leurs draps jusque sous le menton. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shizune vint faire sa ronde et s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Elle réprimanda gentiment Ino qu'elle trouvait un peu trop excitée et ne fut pas dupe quant à ce silence religieux à son arrivée. Ces jeunes prêtresses étaient des jeunes filles avant tout et des pipelettes par-dessus tout !! Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de disparaître.

- Vraiment très pratique, ton troisième œil, fit Temari en souriant à la brunette.

- Bon alors, Ino, raconte-nous tes folles aventures ! Lança Tenten, amusée de voir sa Sylphide d'amie impatiente de partager son aventure.

Ce fut sous l'œil réprobateur et un brin curieux de Sakura que l'énergique blonde raconta sa « mésaventure » avec le jeune homme brun.

- Il a lâché son nom subitement. Kiba…

Ino avait prononcé son prénom d'un ton rêveur que n'apprécia guère Sakura.

- Tu ne t'es pas entichée d'un ninja quand même ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! C'est juste qu'il était … spécial…

- Si ce que tu nous dis est vrai, il assez bizarre en effet, reprit Tenten, songeuse.

- Je vous jure les filles, il a eu de la considération pour moi. Enfin un peu. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas agi comme les autres et de la manière qu'on raconte !! Il m'a mise en garde contre les autres hommes et m'a conseillée de ne plus trop traîner pour ne pas m'attirer des ennuis. Il croyait que je venais des maisons closes et que je sortais du quartier, il aurait pu me dénoncer !! Au contraire, il a été…gentil, acheva Ino, comme bouleversée par son propre mot.

- Ca cache quelque chose. Les hommes ne font jamais rien par intérêt. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, déclara fermement Sakura, plus que sceptique face à cette histoire. Faut pas te laisser embobiner par leurs belles paroles.

- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, point barre, trancha Temari.

- Une chance pour toi qu'il n'ait pas découvert que tu étais une prêtresse, sa réaction aurait peut être été toute autre, supposa Tenten.

- Et puis il venait du quartier des plaisirs, non ? Ajouta Hinata.

- Je crois…

- C'est qu'il venait sûrement faire ce que tous les autres hommes font dans ce genre de quartier: se défouler, conclut Temari avec dégoût.

Ino était déconfite.

- Je …Je…

Ino se rappelait bien le moment qui avait précédé sa collision, où son inconnu avait beuglé qu'il n'était pas un homme sans « expériences ». Il tentait bruyamment de se justifier et ne paraissait pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce quartier, ce qui permettait à Ino de douter de ses réelles intentions dans ce coin du village. Il paraissait même totalement déboussolé. Elle sourit en repensant de nouveau à ses « je ne suis pas puceau ! » à tue-tête.

- Oublie ça, Ino. Ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres, conseilla Sakura. Tu connais les conditions des femmes là-bas. Ne te fais pas d'illusions.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les filles soufflèrent sur leurs bougies, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité réparatrice.

Ino songea alors aux dernières paroles de son amie. Les conditions de la femme. Elle en avait eu un échantillon lors de son escapade au village. Et cela l'avait choqué.

Elle était dissimulée sous une cape et pourtant, elle sentait les regards lubriques, dégoûtés ou assassins des hommes posés sur elle. Elle n'avait croisé aucune femme dans les rues. Elle prit alors conscience de l'ampleur du danger qu'elle courrait lorsqu'elle se rendait au village. Sans être une prêtresse, le fait d'être une simple femme marchant dans la rue pouvait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu advenir d'elle si on avait découvert son identité !

Les seules femmes qu'elle avait aperçues étaient cloisonnées derrière leur fenêtre de maison, le périmètre de sortie autorisé semblait s'étendre au-devant de la demeure. Pas plus. Les visages semblaient fatigués et résignés. Aucune n'affichait l'envie de se rebeller. Elles acceptaient leur sort et cela révoltait Ino. Les autres qu'elle avait pu voir étaient les filles de joie, cantonnées à leur quartier de débauche. Même si elles pouvaient se montrer en public, sourire aguicheur, visage outrageusement maquillé et kimono affaissé, leur sort n'en était pas à envier pour autant. Tout n'était que façade et artifice. Satisfaire les pulsions parfois violentes des hommes, utiliser son corps de manière aussi provocante et obscène. Sans sentiments, sans émotions sauf peut-être un plaisir simulé. Elles n'étaient que des esclaves.

Ino avait été écoeurée. Y repenser maintenant, dans le noir, à tête reposée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle était vraiment chanceuse d'être une prêtresse malgré ce qu'on disait sur elles. Hors des limites du Sanctuaire, elle n'était plus rien. Alors, voir cet homme, Kiba, agir de la sorte avec elle, lui redonnait espoir que tous n'étaient pas aussi cruels et que certains pouvaient prendre soin d'elles. L'espoir qu'un jour tout pourrait changer. Ino était une éternelle rêveuse.

Essuyant furtivement ses larmes, la Sylphide rejeta sans bruit ses couvertures et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit à baldaquin en face du sien. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et sans un mot, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, se décala et ouvrit sa couverture. Ino renifla comme une gamine et sourit à son tour. Elle s'allongea à coté de sa meilleure amie. Sakura lui prit la main et la rassura silencieusement. Sous ses airs de grande rebelle, Ino était extrêmement sensible. Et dans les moments où elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée, c'était toujours vers Sakura qu'elle se tournait. La Magicienne Blanche endossait alors le rôle de la grande sœur. Et elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Elles avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi, aussi loin qu'elles pouvaient se souvenir. Toujours à se crêper le chignon pour des broutilles, à s'envoyer des vannes pour faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds, à se dépasser pour être meilleure que l'autre. Mais leur amitié ne se résumait pas à une simple compétition et prise de tête. Tout n'était qu'apparence et jeu. En vérité, Sakura et Ino s'aimaient comme des sœurs. Elles n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur petite enfance mais se rappelaient très bien que c'était vers l'autre qu'elles s'étaient tournées en premier. Toujours collées l'une à l'autre, toujours l'une pour prendre la défense de l'autre, à l'encourager ou la réconforter. Elles avaient toutes deux un caractère bien trempé mais différent. Cela s'illustrait en tout point de vue au sujet de cette escapade au village des Hommes. Ino aimait s'amuser, bafouer les règles et l'aventure. Sakura était sérieuse et rigoureuse. En fait, elles se complétaient et se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elles ne voulaient le croire, comme le pensait à cet instant Tenten qui voyait Ino demander silencieusement à Sakura de lui faire un peu de place à ses cotés. Un sacré duo ces deux-là!

- Ca va ? Chuchota Sakura

Ino hocha la tête et sourit, faiblement, pour la rassurer.

Sakura se demandait encore pourquoi Ino s'obstinait à aller au village. Elle en revenait chaque plus tourmentée que jamais.

Ino ramena un peu plus la couverture sur leurs deux têtes et chuchota à son tour :

- Sakura, j'ai vu un truc que j'aurai peut-être pas dû voir…

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Ino jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et se concentra. Respiration régulière, aucun mouvement suspect. Toutes les autres devaient dormir mais il valait mieux être sûre. Il n'y avait qu'à Sakura qu'elle pouvait en parler. Cette dernière d'ailleurs se posait des questions. Ce « truc » en question devait vraiment perturber Ino pour qu'elle ne lui en fît part qu'à elle seule.

- Je t'écoute.

Sakura se rapprocha davantage, le nez quasiment collé à celui d'Ino et ouvrit grand les oreilles. La blonde baissa le ton qui ne fut plus qu'un faible murmure :

- En fait, tu sais que Temari et moi, on se sépare à l'entrée du village et on se retrouve que pour revenir ?

Sakura hocha la tête, avide de savoir.

- On prend chacune notre chemin pour ne pas attirer l'attention, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, alors que je flânais dans les rues, je l'ai aperçue, par hasard.

- Et alors ? S'impatienta Sakura.

- Elle marchait vite mais elle paraissait sûre d'elle et du chemin qu'elle prenait. J'étais très curieuse alors je l'ai suivie discrètement. Elle a fait des détours et est arrivée dans un coin assez reculé du village. Là, elle s'est arrêtée à l'angle d'une ruelle… Et tiens-toi bien : elle a regardé droit devant elle et a souri comme je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Un sourire très doux !

- C'est tout ?? Râla Sakura à voix basse, déçue.

Elle s'attendait à un truc énorme. Mais Ino s'enthousiasmait souvent pour un rien…

- Mais non c'est pas tout, le truc énorme c'est…

Il y avait finalement un truc énorme.

- …C'est que j'ai vu soudain une main se tendre vers elle. Je ne voyais pas la personne, elle était dissimulée par le mur. Et Temari a continué de sourire et a saisi la main ! Puis hop ! Elle a disparu !

- Nooon ???

Ino bâillonna aussitôt Sakura qui avait laissé échapper sa surprise à haute voix. Elle lui fit les gros yeux et Sakura s'excusa.

- Elle est partie avec quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle de nouveau à voix basse.

- Oui ! J'ai couru à l'endroit où elle s'était engagée mais il n'y avait plus personne. Comme on commençait à me regarder plus bizarrement qu'on ne le faisait d'habitude, j'ai déguerpi. Mais c'est carrément louche non ?

- C'est vraiment étrange. Temari voit donc quelqu'un au village. Elle a des contacts…mais avec qui ?

- D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir assez clairement la main. Et c'est bien une main d'homme, confessa Ino avec gravité.

Cette révélation, bien qu'assez évidente, sembla choquer Sakura. Temari avait donc une raison précise pour aller au village. Elle y rencontrait quelqu'un. Ou peut être plusieurs personnes… Car la conclusion hâtive à laquelle en vinrent Sakura et Ino ne laissait guère d'autres possibilités :

Temari se prostituait-elle ?

Etant la seule « activité » reconnues des femmes au village, elles ne voyaient pas d'autre explication.

- Mince alors…

- Tu l'as dit…

- Ne nous enflammons pas, modéra Ino, pourtant consterné par cette perspective. Temari a sûrement de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi.

- On ne lui dit rien, décida Sakura. On fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu. On réglera ça en temps voulu. Et on verra si on en parle aux filles.

- D'accord. C'est peut être une mission de Tsunade-sama… supposa Ino, excitée à l'idée de résoudre un mystère.

Sakura fit une grimace sceptique devant l'engouement de son amie.

- Et si on dormait ? Proposa t-elle en chuchotant.

Ino hocha la tête mais ne regagna pas son lit, comme l'avait supposé Sakura. Une fois de plus, elle allait devoir partager le sien. Ino était vraiment une grande gamine…et Sakura ne savait pas dire non.

Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et fermèrent les yeux. Avant que Morphée ne vint les accueillir, Ino murmura à l'oreille de Sakura :

- Je sais qu'au fond, et malgré les apparences, tu m'envies Sakura. Mais sache que moi aussi, je t'envie.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'Ino fermait les siens.

Sakura râlait après Ino mais Sakura enviait Ino. Elle aimerait être comme elle : plus libre, plus joueuse, plus rebelle mais il lui manquait du cran et un grain de folie.

Ino faisait enrager Sakura mais Ino enviait Sakura : Brillante, érudite, assidue, vive et destinée à la succession de Tsunade. Mais il manquait à Ino l'esprit, le sérieux et la patience.

Le monde à l'envers.

¤¤¤¤

La nuit était toujours aussi calme. Mais l'obscurité oppressante que Tenten avait ressentie s'accroissait. Aucune des prêtresses profondément endormies dans leur lit douillet ne sentait la tension qui émanait de la pièce et qui augmentait à chaque seconde ni n'entendait la respiration de plus en plus saccadée de l'une d'entre elles.

Cette sérénité ambiante se brisa brusquement lorsque des cris résonnèrent dans le Sanctuaire.

Les Prêtresses se réveillèrent en sursaut. Qui avait hurlé de façon aussi angoissante ?

Sakura se tourna aussitôt vers la gauche et renversa Ino au passage, qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et pour le coup, bien réveillée.

Son regarda se figea instantanément sur Hinata. Une sueur froide lui électrisa la colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient se détacher de cette vision terrifiante.

Hinata convulsait…à 20 centimètres au dessus de son lit.

- Hi…Hinata…. HINATA !!

Son cri alarmant fit réagir de suite ses amies.

Elle bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers celui d'Hinata. Temari, Tenten et Ino, une fois relevée, accoururent à leur tour.

Ino étouffa un cri, horrifiée, Temari et Tenten étaient tétanisées. Toutes les quatre assistaient à un spectacle cauchemardesque.

Hinata lévitait, le corps agité de violents soubresauts. Un air glacial s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, agitant les rideaux et les voiles des baldaquins. La lumière de la lune éclairait la scène. Le plus terrifiant était de la voir les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles non plus blanches mais noires, des veines parfaitement visibles sur ses tempes. Un nouveau cri déchirant sorti de sa gorge, terrorisant ses quatre amies, impuissantes.

- Par tous les Dieux…murmura Tenten. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

Ino serrait le bras de Sakura à l'en broyer.

- Sakura…Sakura, fais quelque chose ! Supplia t-elle. Tu le peux, toi !

Sakura ne pouvait détacher son regard écarquillé d'Hinata. Elle se sentait totalement impuissante. Elle, la Guérisseuse, ne pouvait rien faire. Ce mal qui la rongeait lui était inconnu. Et puis surtout…

- Je ne peux pas l'approcher…Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Comment ça, pas l'approcher ? Pressa Ino, tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, Ino vit Temari s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le corps de la jeune Hyûga. A peine s'était-elle approchée du lit qu'elle sentit une force lui interdire le passage et la repousser.

- Un kekkai…fit-elle en serrant le poing.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous croyez que ça à voir avec son don ? Demanda Tenten d'une petite voix. Ce dont parle sans arrêt Kurenai-san…

- On s'en fiche de savoir !! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! S'écria Ino, paniquée. Elle doit souffrir !

Temari et Sakura réagirent aussitôt.

- Tenten, va chercher Tsunade et Kurenai ! Ordonna Sakura en concentrant son énergie.

Tenten s'exécuta.

- Ino, ne tente pas de t'immiscer dans son esprit pour voir ce qu'il lui arrive, tu risques d'empirer les choses, intima Temari en allumant les lanternes avec son contrôle du feu.

La blonde hocha la tête, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Hinata lévitait toujours mais son corps était raide, ses yeux encore ouverts.

- Temari a raison, ne faites rien !

Kurenai, Tsunade et Shizune venaient de rentrer précipitamment dans la chambre.

- Elles ont senti une activité anormale et elles étaient déjà en train de venir ici, expliqua Tenten, à peine partie plus de 10 secondes.

Shizune éloigna les prêtresses du lit d'Hinata tandis que la Grande Prêtresse et l'actuelle Oracle s'approchaient avec prudence.

- Ca y est…murmura Kurenai en regardant son élève avec gravité, sans faire le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. C'est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Et je n'ai rien vu…

- Que peut-on faire ? Interrogea Sakura, sur les nerfs. On doit l'aider.

Tsunade qui observait la scène en silence, le visage soucieux, prit la parole.

- On ne peut rien faire et on ne doit rien faire. Sa vision doit s'accomplir.

- Vous voulez dire que tout ça, c'est le résultat d'une stupide vision ? S'emporta Ino. Jamais elle n'a eu de réaction comme ça ! C'est pas normal !!!

- Ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est le kekkai, répondit sombrement Tsunade. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à le traverser.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'impatienta Temari d'une voix dure.

- Ce veut dire que la vision qu'a Hinata dépasse toutes celles que j'ai pu avoir. Et la violence de sa réaction ne présage rien de bon, annonça gravement Kurenai, visiblement très inquiète.

Les jeunes prêtresses, chamboulées, se jetèrent des regards mélangeant interrogation et angoisse.

- Sakura ! Prépare-toi. Dès que le kekkai se brise, on prend en charge Hinata, ordonna Tsunade. Elle ne sortira pas indemne de cette douloureuse expérience.

- Compris.

Tsuande, Shizune et Sakura se mirent en place, prêtes à agir, alors que les autres s'éloignèrent.

- Hinata…

- Oh non, ça recommence…

Le corps de la brune fut de nouveau agité de convulsions. Il dégageait une force incroyable qui faisait reculer les trois guérisseuses. Ses pupilles étrangement noires contrastaient avec sa peau de porcelaine, plus pâle que jamais. Sa vision devait être vraiment terrible, pensèrent les jeunes prêtresses, impuissantes.

¤¤¤

_Quand sortirait-elle de cet enfer brûlant ? Pourquoi assistait-elle à toute cette horreur ? Ces rires démoniaques, tout ce sang, ce feu ardent, ces ruines, ces cris de terreur et d'agonie, l'odeur de mort… Ce chaos. Elle voyait tout se détruire autour d'elle ; le Sanctuaire n'était plus que pierre en ruine, le village n'était plus que cendres…elle voyait les gens, hommes et femmes, mourir devant ses yeux. Et elle était une spectatrice totalement impuissante. Et soudain. Ce qu'elle vit…_

¤¤¤

Les prêtresses virent les muscles d'Hinata se tendre, elle se cambra brusquement et un cri de désespoir venant du plus profond de ses entrailles raisonna dans la chambre.

- NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Ino se détourna, les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop dur de la regarder souffrir en silence.

Tenten, au bord du malaise la soutint alors que Temari, force de caractère oblige, ne sourcilla pas une seule fois, les yeux rivés sur Hinata. Son poing serré jusqu'à en voir la jointure des phalanges traduisait sa colère sourde.

Enfin, le corps d'Hinata descendit doucement vers le lit où il se posa en douceur, tout muscle détendu. Les veines sur ses tempes avaient disparu et ses pupilles reprirent couleur opale avant que la jeune Oracle ne fermât les yeux. Le souffle glacial s'estompa, la lueur des bougies cessa de vaciller et les voiles blancs des rideaux et des baldaquins reprirent leur place initiale, sans bouger. Ainsi allongée sur son lit, la chambre redevenue aussi calme qu'une heure auparavant, Hinata semblait dormir, sereine. Sereine elle aurait semblé si des larmes ne ruisselaient pas sur son visage pâle.

Aussitôt le kekkai brisé, Tsunade et ses deux apprenties purent s'occuper d'elle. Son corps accusait le coup et portait des marques. Elle était complètement affaiblie et respirait difficilement.

Un halo de lumière verte l'entoura, bienfaisante et réparatrice.

Kurenai s'approcha de sa protégée et lui caressa le front d'une geste maternel. Sakura essuya le sien, dégoulinant de sueur. Les autres prêtresses, encore tremblantes, s'approchèrent du corps frêle et inerte de leur amie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Temari.

- On en saura plus lorsqu'elle se réveillera…dans un instant, fit Tsunade.

De ce fait, Hinata ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit d'un bond, haletante, comme si elle venait d'émerger d'un vilain cauchemar. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements et des sanglots ne firent pas attendre. Elle ne pouvait retenir son flot de larmes.

Tsunade s'assit sur le lit et entoura ses épaules.

- Essaie de garder ton calme, encouragea-t-elle.

Aucune des prêtresses n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot.

Hinata tenait vainement d'essuyer des larmes mais elles n'en finissaient pas de couler. Elle était incapable d'arrêter de pleurer. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son drap et seuls ces mots purent sortir de voix étranglée entre deux hoquets.

- J'ai…J'ai tout vu…La destruction…la mort…la fin. La fin du monde.

(Le lendemain matin)

La nuit avait été très courte au Sanctuaire. Hinata reposait dans sa chambre, très affaiblie. Ses amies, malgré les recommandations de Tsunade, ne purent retrouver le sommeil après cette nuit cauchemardesque. Après une proposition de Temari, les 4 jeunes prêtresses décidèrent de veiller leur amie chacune leur tour.

De leur coté, Kurenai, Shizune et Tsunade étaient rassemblées dans le bureau de la Grande Prêtresse. Une discussion sérieuse avait eu lieu après cet incident nocturne. Anko avait été aussitôt chargée de vérifier si tout était en ordre en dehors du Sanctuaire. Tsunade craignait que la puissance dégagée par Hinata n'eût affectée son environnement direct, principalement le kekkai qui protégeait le Sanctuaire et que cette perturbation magique n'alertât les Hommes. Cela pourrait entraîner des complications inutiles. Et les prêtresses n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'embrouilles avec les ninjas qui ne se gêneraient pas pour les accuser de « sorcières dégénérées».

Kurenai s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu anticiper cet événement mais Tsunade lui rappela qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire et n'aurait pu empêcher le cours des choses. Hinata était née avec ce don et cette Pupille. Un jour ou l'autre, elle devait avoir cette vision révélatrice qui ferait d'elle l'Oracle le plus puissant. Seulement, aucune n'avait prévu qu'elle viendrait à Hinata si tôt, et de manière aussi violente.

C'était cela même qui inquiétait les prêtresses.

Les derniers mots d'Hinata étaient plus qu'alarmants. Une chose terrible lui était apparue, c'était indéniable. Mais pour en savoir plus et agir en conséquence, il fallait attendre le réveil de la jeune Sybille.

Dans la chambre des jeunes apprenties, c'était autour de Tenten de veiller sur Hinata. Tenant sa main frêle et froide dans la sienne, la jeune Psychie sentit une faible pression au creux de sa paume qui la fit sursauter. Un coup d'œil vers le visage d'Hinata : ses yeux papillonnaient et un râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

Elle se tourna précipitamment vers les trois autres prêtresses.

- Elle se réveille !!!

Ino et Sakura bondirent de leur lit, Temari abandonna son poste d'observation à la fenêtre pour s'approcher.

Toutes attendaient une réaction d'Hinata. Cette dernière avait mal à la gorge et avait du mal à prononcer ses premiers mots. Tenten serra davantage sa main en lui souriant tendrement :

- Prends ton temps, Hinata. Tout va bien.

Ino et Sakura échangèrent un coup d'œil. Elle était vraiment mal en point. Déjà pâle de nature, Hinata avait le teint livide et les yeux cernés. Ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnée et la lueur du jour paraissait lui brûler les yeux qu'elle plissait fortement.

Temari décida d'aller prévenir Tsunade de son réveil tandis que Sakura apportait une bassine en quatrième vitesse à son chevet et Ino, un linge humide.

Sa vision l'avait rendue extrêmement malade.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes les prêtresses étaient rassemblées autour de la jeune Oracle. Celle-ci avait retrouvé peu à peu l'usage de la parole. Très patientes, Tsunade et Kurenai avaient attendu avant de la questionner.

Mais l'heure était à la révélation sur cette mystérieuse vision.

- Hinata, tu as conscience de ce qui t'est arrivé cette nuit ? Demanda doucement Tsunade.

Assise dans son lit, une couverture entourant ses épaules, ses mains tenant une tasse d'infusion fumante, Hinata hocha positivement la tête.

- Je viens d'acquérir le pouvoir ultime de ma pupille, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en regardant Kurenai.

- Oui, c'est arrivé beaucoup plutôt que prévu, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Cette vision doit être extrêmement importante pour qu'elle te soit parvenue maintenant. Rien n'est le fruit du hasard…

Hinata ne répondit pas et son regard se perdit dans sa tasse. Ces images ne cessaient de lui assaillir la mémoire. Ses mains se crispèrent dangereusement.

- C'était tellement horrible… murmura t-elle en réprimant un sanglot. Tout est obscur… tellement obscur…

Ses amies la regardèrent, attristées. C'était visiblement trop dur pour elle d'en parler. Et Tsunade en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle lui prit la main et reprit :

- Hinata, il faut impérativement que l'on sache ce que tu as vu, même si c'est un peu flou. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais par cette vision, tu es devenue notre messagère. Ce doit être une prédiction de la plus haute importance que tu dois nous transmettre. Et nous devons savoir. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je suis le nouvel Oracle. C'est mon devoir, dit Hinata d'une voix morne.

- Je suis là pour t'épauler, assura Kurenai en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à en parler, laisse-moi voir ta vision, fit alors Tsunade.

Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent de concert vers leur maître, ahuries.

- Vous pouvez faire ça, sensei ? S'étonna Sakura, les yeux ronds.

- Tu devrais savoir que rien n'est impossible pour une grande Prêtresse comme moi, Sakura, se vanta la vieille femme avec un rictus.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle se mit bien en face d'Hinata et attendit son feu vert, qu'elle lui accorda volontiers. Que quelqu'un partage ces images, elle sentirait moins le poids de la fatalité et de la solitude face à tout ça.

- Tu as juste à te concentrer sur ce que tu as vu. Courage.

Tsunade apposa ses deux mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Une faible lumière blanche entoura ses mains. Les prêtresses retinrent leur souffle. Hinata se tendit brusquement, le Byakugan enclenché et un flot d'images parvint à Tsunade dont le visage se crispait au fur et à mesure de la manipulation de l'esprit. La pression fut tellement forte que la tasse d'Hinata se brisa.

Sakura était littéralement bouche bée. Sa sensei était vraiment extraordinaire !

Le transfert s'acheva brutalement. Tsunade, le souffle court, lâcha brusquement Hinata et la regarda, ébranlée. Le jeune Hyûga lui renvoya un regard compatissant et triste.

Toutes étaient suspendues aux lèvres de la grande patronne du Sanctuaire.

- Oh mon Dieu… Articula t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tsunade-sama ! Qu'avez-vous vu? Interrogea prestement Shizune, angoissée.

La grande Prêtresse se leva lentement et regarda sa petite assemblée d'un air grave.

- On court vers un grave danger. C'est pire que ce que nous nous étions imaginés. La destruction de Konoha et notre mort sont… imminents.

Un silence de plomb suivit cette tragique annonce. Puis les réactions ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps. Questions pressantes, colère, angoisse… les Prêtresses refusaient d'y croire.

- Rien n'est plus véridique et réel qu'une vision d'un Oracle. Surtout d'un Oracle avec la Pupille Blanche. C'est très sérieux et extrêmement grave ! Affirma Kurenai, dissimulant mal son inquiétude.

Bien sûr, les apprenties prêtresses connaissaient leurs pouvoirs. Elles y croyaient et ne les remettaient pas en cause. Seulement cette fois, il était plus aisé de refuser d'y croire que d'admettre cette terrible vérité. Dans un futur proche, elles allaient être tuées. Oui, tuées. Tel était le mot qu'avait employé Tsunade en relatant ce qu'elle avait vu. Le chaos, la destruction, la mort…c'était ce qui les attendait dans les prochaines semaines. Alors comment réagir face à une telle déclaration ? Temari et Sakura avaient été les plus virulentes, Ino avait perdu l'usage de la parole et Tenten, essayant de calmer ses tremblements, préférait s'occuper d'Hinata, encore bouleversée. Après les révélations de Tsunade, toutes avaient pris conscience de l'horreur dans laquelle avait plongée Hinata durant sa vision. Et Tenten voulait se montrer rassurante envers la jeune Hyûga et la supporter dans cette épreuve.

- C'est tout Konoha qui est en grand danger. Nous devons réagir au plus vite.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, sensei ? Demanda alors Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Si Hinata a reçu cette vision, c'est bien pour qu'on fasse tout pour empêcher que ça se réalise non ? S'énerva Temari qui avait du mal à garder son sang froid et refusant toute fatalité.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, nuança Tsunade. Cette vision est encore floue. Nous n'avons que peu d'informations.

- Hinata aura d'autres visions qui viendront compléter celle-ci, apprit Kurenai. Si notre destinée est d'enrayer cette machinale infernale, ajouta t-elle, sombre.

La matinée au Sanctuaire était étrangement calme. Les filles étaient évidemment exemptées de cours. Chacune méditait dans son coin à sa manière. Ino toujours muette, le regard vide, Sakura hystérique, Tenten calme (en apparence), Temari véhémente et Hinata comateuse.

Tsunade était enfermée dans son bureau, se retournant le cerveau mais rien ne venait éclairer sa lanterne. Le temps jouait indéniablement contre elles. Contre eux. Car elle et ses jeunes prêtresses n'étaient pas les seules concernées. Il lui fallait impérativement des précisions ou bien elles sombreraient dans une impasse, impuissantes à cette sombre destinée. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle et ses apprenties avaient un rôle à jouer et que cette vision était une première indication sur la voie à suivre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, l'interrompant dans ses sombres réflexions. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu enguirlander cette malpolie, Shizune annonça, essoufflée :

- Hinata vient d'avoir une autre vision !!!

¤¤¤

Tout s'éclairait petit à petit. L'avenir s'obscurcissait mais les réponses affluaient. Tsunade savait maintenant ce qu'elles avaient à faire.

Réunies autour du lit d'Hinata, affaiblie par sa dernière vision, Tsunade prit une grave décision qui allait sûrement changer le cours des choses et l'Histoire de Konoha. Une décision que même Temari et Sakura ne contestèrent pas :

- Nous devons aller au village Ninja et les avertir de la menace. Nous devons nous allier avec les Hommes.

¤¤¤

- 'Tain ! Kiba !!!!

Le dit Kiba était affalé par terre, plein de poussière. Pour la quatrième fois, il venait d'être mis k.o par Naruto qui n'avait eu guère à forcer son talent. Le blond commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer de voir son ami ne pas réagir et se battre aussi mollement.

- T'as bouffé quoi hier pour être aussi mou qu'un escargot ? T'es pitoyable ce matin ! C'est pas drôle de te flanquer ta raclée !!! Bouge ton cul !!

- Ouais, ouais…Marmonna Kiba, qui pourtant, restait assis par terre, la tête ailleurs.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- T'es chiant, mec. C'est moi qui me barre aujourd'hui, m'entraîner tout seul ou trouver un partenaire plus potable !! Même Akamaru en a raz-le-museau !!

Akamaru approuva d'un aboiement. Son maître était totalement à l'ouest. Il avait même oublié de lui donner sa pâté hier soir ! Non mais vraiment !

Naruto laissa son ami à ses pensées et partit à la recherche d'un adversaire, complètement ahuri : Kiba traçait des cercles dans la terre avec un petit bout de bois !!! Naruto secoua la tête : n'importe quoi !

Mais Kiba n'avait cure des réprimandes du blond. Ca rentrait par une oreille, ça sortait aussitôt par l'autre. Car à ce moment, il avait, non pas un blond, mais une blonde qui hantait sa tête.

Depuis sa rencontre avec cette belle inconnue la veille au soir, impossible de sortir l'image de sa tête. Pourtant, du genre arrogante, piquante et grande gueule, elle n'était pas la dernière ! Mais un charme fou et mystérieux émanait d'elle. Ses yeux bleus rieurs l'avaient hypnotisé ainsi que son petit sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle avait disparu… Pourtant, cette fille n'avait rien à faire dehors. Elle avait un comportement étrange. Cette inconnue était une énigme à elle seule, une énigme que Kiba aimerait bien percer.

Sasuke observait son frère aîné à la dérobée. D'habitude peu bavard et solitaire, aujourd'hui, c'était le summum. Itachi n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était rentré de mission avec son père. Il s'isolait et semblait particulièrement soucieux. Et Itachi ne s'en faisait jamais pour un rien. Quelque chose le tracassait, quelque chose d'assez grave pour tracasser à son tour son petit frère.

Sasuke s'assit à coté de lui, sur le perron de bois qui bordait la demeure Uchiha.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda t-il sans préambule.

Itachi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il jeta un regard en coin à son petit frère et reporta ses yeux étrangement rouges vers l'horizon. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Le calme, dit-il simplement.

- Le calme ? Réitéra Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ça, le problème ?

- Sasuke, quel est ton sentiment sur la situation actuelle ? Demanda alors Itachi, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation.

- Rien de palpitant, les missions ne sont pas vraiment intéressantes, tout est calme, répondit le plus jeune Uchiha, perplexe face à la question de son aîné.

Il vit un demi-sourire étirer le coin des lèvres d'Itachi. Sasuke comprit aussitôt. Il venait lui-même de le dire.

- C'est le calme qui règne en ce moment qui te rend songeur ?

Itachi ne répondit pas.

- Tu trouves ça…trop calme ?? Reprit le cadet, étonné.

Cette fois, Itachi se tourna vers son frère.

- Tu devrais sentir que ce calme n'est pas normal. Toi plus que quiconque, souligna t-il en plantant ses iris rouges dans les prunelles noires de Sasuke.

Troublé, Sasuke chercha la signification de ses paroles.

Itachi se leva et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et sans se retourner, il ajouta :

- Sois prudent.

Puis il disparut, laissant un Sasuke perturbé derrière lui. Depuis quand son frère se souciait-il de lui de cette manière ? D'accord, ils s'entendaient assez bien tous les deux même si Itachi avait tendance à faire abstraction de sa présence et si Sasuke avait fait de lui son plus grand rival. Mais cette fois, Itachi semblait véritablement inquiet. A propos de la situation et de lui. _Lui_. Alors, de cet avertissement venant d'Itachi, malgré ses réticences, Sasuke renforcerait sa vigilance. Mais pourquoi ?

« _Toi plus que quiconque_ ». Pourquoi lui ?

Un frisson lui parcourut soudain l'échine et un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être revenu.

Sasuke secoua la tête, chassant cette idée ridicule et rejoignit son père qui réclamait sa présence.

Neji avait très mal dormi. D'habitude imperturbable en toute circonstance, Neji avait été réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit, en sueur, le Byakugan étrangement activé. Une étrange sensation lui avait noué l'estomac. Impossible de retrouver le sommeil après cela.

Ce matin, Neji était songeur et de mauvaise humeur. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Jiraiya lisait et relisait la missive attentivement. Ou du moins il la parcourait sans vraiment y voir ce qu'il y était écrit. Il connaissant par cœur le contenu depuis une demi-heure qu'il la ressassait.

Comment réagir ? Quelle attitude adopter ?

Jamais Tsunade ne prendrait la peine et le risque de lui envoyer une missive de ce genre pour le simple plaisir de se jouer de lui. Elle n'énonçait pas le problème mais elle insistait sur le temps et la gravité. Alors il devait prendre un minimum au sérieux ses dires.

Ce fut ainsi qu'à l'heure de midi, devant son Conseil réunissant les membres des clans les plus influents du village qu'il annonça avec autorité :

- La doyenne des Prêtresses demande une entrevue officielle de toute urgence avec le Conseil pour nous faire part d'un événement majeur.

Et les contestations virulentes ne se firent pas attendre. Mais personne ne pouvait empêcher la volonté d'un Hokage de s'accomplir.

Jiraiya renvoya la colombe à destination du Sanctuaire avec une réponse accrochée à la patte : Le Conseil attendrait les deux émissaires des Prêtresses demain, à l'aube. Une audience exceptionnelle leur était accordée.

Tsunade esquissa un sourire en lisant la réponse solennelle. C'était déjà un sacré pas en avant. Elle leva les yeux vers ses prêtresses réunies dans son bureau, attentives et crispées, à l'exception d'Hinata qui devait encore se reposer et déclara :

- Shizune, Temari, vous partez à l'aube pour le Village des hommes. Une entrevue nous est accordée. Vous savez ce que vous avez à y faire.

- Compris, acquiescèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Tenten approuva silencieusement le choix de Tsunade d'envoyer Shizune et Temari. Elles avaient déjà opéré des missions officielles au village avec l'accord de l'Hokage mais leur venue était toujours discrète et arrangée, afin d'éviter toute sorte d'incident. Cette fois, elles devaient rendre compte directement devant le Conseil, devant les membres des clans les plus puissants et non les moins hostiles. Mais Tenten avait confiance : Shizune et Temari, malgré les apparences, étaient diplomates et savaient rester calmes même en situation de crise. Et le sang-froid était de rigueur pour ce cas particulier. De plus, elles n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser démonter à la première insulte venant du conseil misogyne du village des Ninjas.

Sakura restait indifférente, trop préoccupée. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait fait un malheur si c'était elle qui avait été envoyée, elle haïssait les hommes et ne le cachait pas. Ino, d'habitude une vraie pie, ne disait toujours rien mais elle était très inquiète. Cette histoire commençait à prendre une tournure vraiment angoissante. Et puis, quelle sera la réaction des Hommes quand ils apprendront la terrible nouvelle qu'elles leur apportaient ? Elles les entendaient déjà, profanant des inepties à leur encontre, les insultant de sorcières qui n'apportaient que des malheurs sur eux… La Sylphide soupira, lasse de réfléchir.

- Je vais tenir Hinata au courant, prévint-elle en saluant la Grande Prêtresse, désireuse de changer d'air.

Tenten et Sakura partirent à sa suite. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Sakura les quitte à un tournant.

- Sakura, tu ne viens pas ? demanda Tenten.

- Désolée mais j'ai besoin de me défouler. Toute cette histoire me pèse, je vais m'entraîner pour évacuer tout ça.

Tenten et Ino esquissèrent un sourire, c'était Sakura tout craché. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de s'entraîner même quand l'heure était grave.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure, salua son amie blonde, le visage fatigué.

Les deux prêtresses restantes poursuivirent donc leur chemin jusqu'à leur chambre commune où elles trouvèrent Kurenai au chevet de son élève, toujours endormie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Chuchota Ino.

- Elle reprend des forces lentement, répondit Kurenai sur le même ton. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Tsunade-sama va envoyer Shizune-san et Temari chez les Ninjas, annonça Tenten.

Les deux jeunes filles attendaient une réaction de leur Oracle mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait selon la vision d'Hinata, jusque dans les moindres détails.

- Kurenai-san, est-ce que ça va aller pour Hinata ? Elle paraît tellement faible… s'inquiéta Ino en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lit occupé.

- Maintenant qu'elle a conscience de son pouvoir de Prophétesse, elle va tout faire pour en être digne. Elle arrivera à le maîtriser même si cela lui prendra du temps. Elle est encore faible, c'est vrai, mais il va arriver un moment où elle va en étonner plus d'un.

Elle affirmait cela avec certitude. Elle n'avait eu aucune vision de la Prophétie mais elle avait déjà vu l'avenir de son élève ainsi que celui de chacune des Prêtresses apprenties.

- Si vous le dites, sourit alors la jeune fille brune. On sera là pour la soutenir, notre petite prodige.

Il y avait au moins un point positif dans tout ça…

¤¤¤

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever sur le pays de Konoha. A l'entrée du Village des Hommes, deux Ninjas faisaient les guets, ils attendaient deux personnes très importantes.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, elles ne devraient plus tarder, dit l'un aux cheveux couleur argent, plus communément appelé Kakashi.

Il scrutait le chemin de son seul œil visible.

- Je me demande de quoi elles ont l'air… Eh, Kakashi, je te parie combien qu'elles viendront masquées !?! Défia l'autre en souriant, dans son éternel costume vert. Si je perds, je ferais deux cents fois le tour du pays en courant sans jamais m'arrêter ! Ajouta-t-il, plein d'entrain.

Kakashi soupira de désespoir. Quand Gai arrêterait-il ses jeux stupides ? Tous les deux avaient pourtant passé l'âge où ils faisaient des paris à tout bout de champ !!

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- J'en dis qu'elles arrivent, annonça Kakashi en reprenant son sérieux.

Les deux émissaires du Sanctuaire des Prêtresses se tenaient devant les deux hommes, vêtues d'une longue cape blanche et le visage recouvert de moitié par leur immense capuche.

- Bonjour, je suis Hatake Kakashi et voici Maito Gai. Hokage-sama nous envoie vous escorter jusqu'au Conseil.

Les deux femmes se contentèrent d'hocher la tête puis de les suivre calmement à travers les rues du Village. Les hommes, au courant de l'arrivée d'une délégation de la plus haute importance, parcouraient déjà les rues à cette heure de la journée afin d'apercevoir les silhouettes encapuchonnées escortées par les deux puissants Ninjas.

Des silhouettes de femmes.

Et leurs capes blanches montraient clairement qu'elles venaient du Sanctuaire des Prêtresses. Les regards noirs et haineux ne se firent pas attendre. Shizune et Temari sentaient clairement leur haine à leur égard, comme si ce sentiment avait empli l'atmosphère à une allure folle. Mais aucun n'osait faire le moindre geste à leur encontre. Gai Maito et Kakashi Hatake, les hommes de confiance de l'Hokage, les accompagnaient, afin d'éviter les débordements. Mais cela montrait aussi le caractère officiel et important de cette « intrusion ». Les murmures d'injures et de critiques venaient aux oreilles des deux jeunes femmes. Mais elles en avaient cure. Pour le moment, le plus important était de convaincre le conseil de prendre la Prophétie au sérieux. Et c'était loin d'être gagné.

Les quatre personnes, sans avoir échangés de mots, arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment blanc et circulaire au toit fait de tuiles rouges. Dedans, se trouvaient le bureau de l'Hokage, ainsi que les locaux du Grand Conseil. Ils montèrent des marches jusqu'à arriver en haut. Kakashi frappa à la porte et la poussa. Gai et lui entrèrent d'abord.

- Elles sont là, annonça Gai d'un ton sérieux.

Les deux hommes dégagèrent alors le passage pour laisser entrer les deux émissaires. Le silence pesant les accueillit. Dans la grande salle, les chefs des différents clans du village étaient assis en tribune, chaque chef de clan accompagné de son aîné qui s'initiait aux pratiques du conseil en tant que futur leader. Tous les dévisageaient avec un regard suspicieux pour ne pas dire haineux. Ces femmes avaient une certaine prestance et un voile de mystère les accompagnait continuellement, où qu'elles aillent. On ne voyait jamais leur visage, on ne distinguait que leurs lèvres d'où s'élevait leur voix. Une voix qu'on disait ensorcelante capable des pires sorts. Mais ce n'était que des femmes, de surcroît des Prêtresse, sil n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être subjugué jusqu'à en perdre la parole…

Le Jiraiya se racla la gorge, comme si cela détendrait un peu l'atmosphère extrêmement lourde.

- Bienvenue chez les Ninjas ! Souhaita t-il en esquissant un infime sourire.

- Merci de nous accorder cette audience, répondit humblement Shizune en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Temari s'inclina à son tour, en donnant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle se serait crue en plein cœur d'une arène devant une foule loin d'être amicale et avide de connaître leur sort.

- La réunion peut donc commencer. Quel est l'ordre du jour, mesdemoiselles ?

- La fin du monde, annonça Shizune sans préambule, d'un sérieux à faire frémir le plus stoïque.

Nouveau silence de plomb. Ils s'attendaient à toute sorte de divagations sauf à ça ! Mais le silence ne dura pas. Les clameurs et les rires s'élevaient. Le ricanement dédaigneux d'un homme se distingua. Shizune et Temari le reconnurent immédiatement à ses prunelles rouges, le Sharingan. C'était le chef du clan Uchiha, le plus puissant du Village. Mais aussi le plus virulent et intransigeant envers les Prêtresses. Un air condescendant sur le visage, Fugaku Uchiha se détendit dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sur son pupitre.

- Allons donc, qu'allez-vous encore nous raconter comme sottises ? Se moqua-t-il provocant le rire des autres chefs de clans. La fin du monde, et pourquoi pas la peste, tant que vous y êtes ?

- Une invasion de sauterelles, ou bien le ciel qui nous tombe sur la tête ! Railla un autre chef.

Les rires et moqueries s'amplifièrent, se délectant de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Les Prêtresses ici présentes eurent vraiment du mal à contenir leur colère à l'égard de ces vieux débris entêtés qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. _Mais ils ne riront pas longtemps et imploreront notre aide_ grogna intérieurement Temari qui serrait les poings tandis que Shizune croisa les bras, attendant patiemment que les rires cessent. Temari espéra secrètement que son aînée lui donnât son accord pour qu'elle puisse les flamber sur le champ, tous autant qu'ils étaient à les toiser. Mais celle-ci n'en fit évidemment rien, diplomatie oblige, alors Temari s'adressa sarcastiquement à l'Hokage :

- Hokage-sama, loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, mais les membres du présent Conseil seraient-ils devenus séniles avant l'âge ou complètement fous, en espérant nous tourner aussi pathétiquement en ridicule ?

Les rires s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Jiraiya avait levé les yeux au ciel, agacé par Fugaku qui en faisant décidément trop pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Elles ne manquent pas de répondant ces fillettes, fit un des hommes, visiblement amusé de voir Fugaku perdre de sa superbe.

L'Uchiha lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Shikamaru, enchaîna Shikaku Nara en donnant un coude de coude à son fils.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, véritablement ennuyé, et prit la parole.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller au fond des choses, qu'on en finisse. On perd déjà assez de temps avec cette réunion.

Le seul œil vert glacial qu'il distingua sous la capuche et la lèvre pincée lui firent froid dans le dos.

- Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour nous non plus, répliqua froidement Temari en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier.

- Nous ne prendrions pas la peine de nous déplacer si cela ne revêtait pas de la plus haute importante, intervint Shizune pour calmer la situation.

Elle se tourna vers Jiraiya qui approuva :

-Poursuivons.

- Nos deux communautés courent un grave danger qui peut aboutir à notre disparition, expliqua gravement Shizune. Quand je parlais de fin du monde, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, Jiraiya-sama

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous courons tous un grand danger, comme vous dites ? Une aura maléfique qui plane en ce moment sur nous, ou bien une tasse qui se serait brisée entre vos mains ? Reprit un autre chef d'un ton nonchalant.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi plaisanter, c'est une vision qu'a eue notre Prophétesse, souligna Temari, essayant de contenir sa colère face à tous ces vieux débiles.

- Il nous faut des preuves, nous ne pouvons pas nous en tenir à une simple vision qu'aurait eue votre amie sorcière, réclama un homme d'une grande prestance aux longs cheveux noirs assis à droite de Fugaku. Pourquoi croirons nous vos élucubrations et vos hallucinations ?

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers l'homme en question, et notèrent ses yeux clairs, comme ceux de Hinata. Hiashi Hyûga. Elles froncèrent les sourcils. Quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait que la Prophétie avait été révélée par sa propre fille ?

- Que savez-vous sur cette vision ? demanda soudainement Kakashi, intéressé.

- Une vision très violente avec des terrains maculés de sang, du feu, le chaos et surtout la souffrance, énormément de souffrance. Et d'après notre Grande Prêtresse, le sort de nos deux communautés est en jeu, peut-être même plus, relata Shizune avec un air grave.

- Vous soupçonnez quelqu'un d'être à l'origine de ce futur massacre ? Interrogea Jiraiya en joignant les mains sous son menton, plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Orochimaru, lâcha-t-elle sans sourciller.

Des murmures d'incompréhension et scandalisés s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Shizune savait que cela ferait son effet. Effet glacial à en juger par certains visages transfigurés par la peur à la simple évocation de ce nom.

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'emporta Fugaku en se levant d'un bond. Ce criminel a disparu depuis plusieurs années déjà, il est sûrement mort et enterré ! N'allez pas déverser votre malheur sur notre village ! Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas monté ça de toute pièce ?

Temari soupira d'énervement. Pour qui se prenait-il, cet Uchiha, avec sa grande gueule ? Tsss, si on pouvait le laisser crever dans l'histoire, celui là…

Tous les ninjas protestèrent avec véhémence. Shikamaru remarqua cependant le manque de réaction d'Itachi, non loin de lui. Les bras croisés, il gardait les yeux fermés, comme indifférent à la situation. Une attitude que décrypta vite le génie du clan Nara.

- Orochimaru n'a plus donné signe de vie, raison de plus pour surveiller ses actions, rétorqua Shizune en restant aussi calme que possible.

- C'est complètement absurde ! Cette histoire de vision ne me convainc pas le moins du monde, et vous vous permettez de déclarer l'état d'urgence à cause de votre superstition ?!

- Laissez-les finir, ordonna Jiraiya pour calmer les hostilités. Votre vision a-t-elle donné d'autres indices ou d'autres éléments de compréhension ? S'adressa t-il ensuite aux émissaires. Comprenez qu'il nous faut un minimum d'information pour y croire.

Les deux prêtresses échangèrent un regard. Probablement le plus dur à encaisser et pourtant le plus grave.

Shizune expira avant d'annoncer :

- Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru ait trouvé le moyen de redonner vie aux Neuf Akumas

Cette fois, les Ninjas restèrent sans voix : Itachi ouvrit les yeux, pupilles dilatées. Jiraiya les avait écarquillés.

- Et il a déjà commencé.

Stupeur.

- C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, murmura Itachi.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, Itachi avait aussi des soupçons ?

Si cette vision était réelle, alors ils courraient droit à la catastrophe…un désastre qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant…droit à la mort. Et tous en avaient conscience.

Alors autant ne pas croire à ces prédictions.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Cracha Fugaku. Vous voudriez nous faire croire que ce vieux fou, s'il n'est pas déjà six pieds sous terre, aurait mis la main sur les 9 démons à queue ?

- Il faut croire, reprit Temari en tentant de garder son calme, ce vieux fou, comme vous dites, a déjà failli éradiquer nos peuples et a fait un carnage parmi les vôtres, inutile de vous rappeler la dernière guerre, n'est-ce pas Uchiha sama ?

Fugaku bizarrement ne répliqua pas. Parce que, lui, il ne pouvait que se rappeler cette guerre. Celle qui avait failli sonner le glas de son clan. Comment cette Prêtresse avait-elle connaissance de ces choses ? Cela ne concernait que son clan et les éminences du village. Personne ne savait. Et cette harpie se permettait de le lui lancer en pleine figure avec arrogance ! Itachi, impassible, se contenta d'un regard en biais vers son père, ce dernier complètement déstabilisé : réduit au silence et objet de regards interloqués de ses concitoyens, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une injure dans sa barbe :

- Soyez maudites, sorcières.

- Nos ancêtres ont pris soin d'éparpiller des démons à travers le Royaume lorsqu'ils les ont scellés et de cacher leur existence. Comment aurait-il pu mettre la main dessus ? Contre-attaqua Hiashi.

- Je vous rappelle que notre communauté a elle aussi scellé 4 de ces démons et les a minutieusement dissimulés. Nous connaissons parfaitement l'histoire, rappela Shizune. Or il semble que ces années passées sous silence, Orochimaru effectuait ces recherches.

- Comment aurait-il réussi à les ressusciter ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Décrétèrent les Hommes.

- Ne sous-estimez pas Orochimaru, intervint Kakashi.

- Et nous perdons un temps précieux, souligna Shizune.

- Combien de temps avons-nous? Demanda gravement Jiraiya.

- Hokage-sama ! Vous n'allez pas croire ces mensonges ??

- SILENCE !

Jiraiya dut faire preuve d'autorité afin de calmer les siens. Une fois le silence revenu, il se tourna vers la Prêtresse avec le voix douce qui menait cette entrevue. Shizune lui répondit donc :

- Nous n'en savons encore rien. D'autres visions viendront probablement éclairer ce point. Mais peu de temps. Très peu de temps. D'où l'urgence. Mais je constate que nos opinions divergent grandement, comme nous l'avions prévu.

- Vous raisonner aurait tenu de l'exploit, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Temari. Nous sommes des magiciennes, pas des faiseuses de miracle.

- C'est pourquoi Tsunade-sama vous demande d'organiser une mission de reconnaissance pour voir exactement ce qu'il en est. De cette manière, nous serons tous fixés, enchaîna prestement la Magicienne Blanche avant que Temari ne dérapât pour de bond.

Shizune avait sorti son dernier joker. La balle était dans leur camp.

Jiraiya s'adossa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, il réfléchit. Les arguments qu'elles débitaient sur Orochimaru tenaient tout à fait la route, et Itachi l'avait lui-même prévenu qu'il préparait peut-être quelque chose à l'abri de tous les regards. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, mais tout dépendrait de la décision de Jiraiya.

- C'est d'accord, décida-t-il.

- Hokage-sama ! S'indigna Fugaku.

Mais le chef l'ignora superbement et continua de discuter avec les Prêtresses, qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Je vais rassembler des hommes et nous vous tiendrons au courant.

- Sauf votre respect, je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'une d'entre nous accompagne cette mission, objecta Shizune. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes tous concernés ? Nous voudrions faire un rapport à Tsunade-sama. De plus vous avez besoin de nous pour trouver Orochimaru.

Jiraiya céda une fois de plus à sa demande. Les ninjas n'osèrent protester mais un bruit sourd emplit la salle du Conseil. Depuis quand faisait-on confiance aux Prêtresses ? Fugaku se rassit furieusement, en colère contre le Hokage et sa mollesse, contre les Prêtresses et leur sort d'ensorcellement. Shizune et Temari sourirent devant la mine colérique qu'affichait le chef du clan Uchiha. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car l'instant d'après, son fils aîné Itachi se leva pour prendre la parole à son tour.

- Jiraiya-sama, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais me porter volontaire pour cette mission de reconnaissance.

L'Hokage haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi soudain une telle proposition ?

- Itachi, enfin ! Gronda son père, outré.

- J'avais aussi des soupçons, je veux voir de mes propres yeux si la menace est bien réelle, s'expliqua-t-il alors. Je vous ferai un rapport détaillé, je n'omettrai aucun détail.

Jiraiya sourit alors que son père blêmissait à vue d'œil. Depuis son grand fils se permettait-il de lui désobéir et d'aller à l'encontre de l'opinion du clan, en séance publique par-dessus le marché ? Quelle humiliation !

- Itachi, tu m'avais déjà mis en garde contre des éventuelles activités cachées. Et tu fais partie de l'élite des Anbus, je ne peux que te faire confiance. Je te donne mon accord, permit le chef. Cela m'évite de nommer un homme borné dans ses convictions ou tout simplement peureux, ajouta t-il plus durement à l'assemblée qui ne pipa mot.

- Merci, je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Itachi, toujours impassible.

- Jiraiya-sama, je me charge de trouver d'autres hommes pour cette mission ! Lança Fugaku, espérant de nouveau attirer l'attention sur lui et regagner les faveurs du Chef du village.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment utile, interrompit Shizune en s'avançant d'un pas. Deux personnes suffiront largement. J'irai avec lui. Ce n'est qu'une mission de reconnaissance, nous devons en aucun cas nous faire remarquer.

Itachi dirigea son regard rouge sur le visage couvert de la Prêtresse. Il allait devoir faire équipe avec une femme… Une Prêtresse était-elle vraiment capable de faire ce genre de mission ? Légèrement méfiant mais indifférent, il se rassit.

Shizune leva la tête vers Itachi, son visage toujours dissimulé. Une mission avec l'héritier du clan Uchiha… Avantage comme inconvénient. Le point positif était son volontariat.

Temari se rapprocha de Shizune.

- Est-ce bien prudent ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tsunade-sama est au courant. Tout était prévu. Notre doyenne est très perspicace !

Temari ne savait rien de cette mission, pour la simple et bonne raison que Tsunade et Shizune en avaient discuté le matin-même en privé. « Je veux que tu fasses partie de cette mission. Car mission il y aura, je te le garantis. Ton rapport sera plus fiable que tout ce que les hommes pourront nous raconter », tels avaient été ses mots.

Jiraiya esquissa un sourire.

- Je vois, ça ne m'étonne pas de Tsunade-hime, toujours aussi directe. Très bien, je verrai avec elle pour le déroulement de la mission. Le plutôt sera le mieux.

- Nous pouvons partir dès qu'Uchiha-san sera prêt, coupa Shizune. Je suis déjà préparée pour cette mission.

- Vous voyez réellement tout de l'avenir ? S'interrogea Jiraiya, épaté malgré lui.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une simple précaution de notre part. Agir le plus rapidement possible. Il semble juste que Tsunade-sama vous connaisse assez pour anticiper vos actions, répondit Shizune avec malice.

Vexé d'être aussi prévisible, Jiraiya se renfrogna. Il se tourna vers Itachi.

- Quand peux-tu être prêt ?

- Dans l'heure, affirma Itachi.

- Parfait. Sois dans une heure aux Portes.

- Si la vision de notre Prophétesse se révèle juste, nous serons de retour dans 5 jours, si tout va bien, fit savoir Shizune.

- De notre coté, nous allons renforcer notre vigilance, déclara l'Hokage.

- Plus que quiconque. Vous avez un Akuma derrière vos murs, fit Shizune.

- Hum. Nous attendrons votre retour pour prendre une quelconque décision. La discussion est close.

Les femmes saluèrent brièvement les hommes avant de ressortir de la salle, toujours accompagnées de Kakashi et Gai. Puis le Conseil se dispersa dans le plus grand brouhaha. Fugaku ne cessait de pester contre Itachi qui entachait selon lui la crédibilité du Clan. Lui qui était la fierté des Uchiha, le prometteur successeur acceptait la coopération avec une Prêtresse. Une honte !

Ce dernier se retourna finalement vers son père et déclara, toujours imperturbable :

- Je fais ce que je crois être juste. Pour le Clan et pour le Village. Mais je ne rendrai compte qu'à Jiraiya-sama. Jugez-moi comme bon vous semble mais je suivrai mon intuition.

Fugaku en resta sans voix.

Songeur, Shikamaru traînait un peu derrière. Dans 5 jours, il saurait si on pouvait vraiment faire confiance aux femmes et à leur pouvoir de divination. D'ores et déjà, il faisait confiance à Itachi. Si celui-ci avait des craintes, Shikamaru en aurait aussi.

- T'en penses quoi Neji ?

Neji aussi avait assisté silencieusement à l'audience aux cotés de son oncle. Et ce qu'il en pensait ?

- Je savais que la journée serait particulière…murmura t-il, se souvenant de l'étrange nuit qu'il avait passée. Mais pour te répondre, un retour d'Orochimaru ne me surprendrait guère. J'aurai tendance à me fier à l'intuition d'Itachi et me méfier… Nous verrons dans 5 jours. D'ici là, peut être serait-il bon de garder un œil sur Naruto.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il avait pensé à la même chose. Et si tout était vrai… Qu'allait-il se passer ? Inquiet, il prit la décision d'expliquer lui-même la situation à Naruto avant que la rumeur ne se propageât. Après tout, cela le concernait en premier lieu…parce qu'il était en première ligne.

Une heure plus tard, Itachi était aux portes du Village, fin prêt pour la mission. Avant de partir, il avait pris le temps nécessaire afin de prendre les devants sur son borné de père et relater en deux mots la situation actuelle à son frère cadet. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps ni l'envie de le raisonner : Sasuke avait réagi exactement comme son paternel : véhément et incrédule. Il lui avait même reproché de faire cette mission. C'était « comme s'incliner devant ces créatures manipulatrices », synonyme de déshonneur et de faiblesse. Mais Itachi n'avait pas manqué le trouble et l'angoisse furtive qui avait traversé son regard noir au nom d'Orochimaru. Il aurait matière à réflexion pendant son absence.

Gai était chargé de raccompagner Temari jusqu'à l'Arbre Sacré entouré d'un ruban blanc, symbolisant le début du kekkai. Le ninja à la tenue pour le moins ridicule essayait d'engager la conversation avec la « mystérieuse créature enchanteresse » qu'était Temari, soucieux de le raconter à Lee par la suite. La Gardienne des Eléments quant à elle, était terriblement impatiente de rentrer afin de s'éloigner au plus vite de cet énergumène avant de lui mettre le feu aux fesses.

Shizune attendait patiemment aux portes, toujours encapuchonné de sa cape immaculée, escortée de Kakashi qui lisait un étrange bouquin orange que la Prêtresse jugea bon d'éviter. Itachi, ponctuel, arriva aux portes au moment où le soleil était au zénith. Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme puis regarda Kakashi

- Tenez, voici quelques vivres, fit le ninja copieur en leur montrant un panier. En espérant qu'il y ait assez.

Shizune le remercia, prit les vivres une par une et les rangea dans son sac en toile qu'elle maintenait en bandoulière.

- Hâtons-nous, nous avons deux jours de marche.

- Hn.

- Soyez prudents, fit Kakashi en les regardant s'éloigner.

Les deux « coéquipiers » s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

- Nous pouvons aller à votre allure, je serai capable de suivre, pendant un bon moment au moins, dit alors Shizune.

Itachi, qui marchait à ses cotés, s'arrêta. Les Prêtresses étaient capable de parcourir d'arbre en arbre comme le faisaient les ninjas ? Intéressant.

- Très bien.

Il vit alors Shizune remonter sa toge blanche et la maintenir au niveau de sa taille afin que celle-ci ne l'encombre pas dans ses mouvements. Il remarqua que la Prêtresse avait revêtu une tenue pratique pour le voyage : un pantalon de lin, certes blanc, était resserré aux chevilles, il aperçut deux kunais à sa ceinture ainsi qu'une sangle d'étuis à poisons accrochés à son bras. Le voyage s'annonçait déjà plus simple que prévu alors Itachi s'était pourtant préparé à marcher à son rythme.

Cependant, Shizune maintint sa capuche sur sa tête. Les Prêtresses ne devaient pas se découvrir et Itachi respectait cela.

- Nous pouvons y aller. Vers le Nord.

Itachi hocha la tête et tous deux s'élancèrent à vive allure à travers les arbres. Direction le repère d' Orochimaru.

¤¤¤

Au Sanctuaire, Temari annonça aux Prêtresses que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

- Shizune-san est partie en reconnaissance avec Itachi Uchiha.

A cette évocation, les jeunes prêtresses, Sakura en tête, ne purent empêcher une grimace de dégoût déformer leur visage. Un homme, un Uchiha de surcroît !!! Quelle horreur.

- Pauvre Shizune-san, gémit Sakura. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

- Elle aurait pu tomber plus mal, crois moi, fit Tsunade.

Elle regarda à travers la vitre le décor enchanteresse de son Sanctuaire. Tout ce ci ne devait pas disparaître.

Cette mission d'Itachi et Shizune étaient déjà un grand pas en avant. Le début d'une longue coopération de la nouvelle génération entre les Prêtresses et les Ninjas, du moins l'espérait-elle.

* * *

_Yooooooosh !!!! Alors, alors ? Votre avis ? Franchement Itachi a TROP LA CLASSE !!! Et son père est à claquer !!!! lol _

_Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il y ait à retenir de ce chapitre, certes illuminé par la prestance et le charisme du grand Itachi et….ok je me tais. Pour l'instant, on ne voit pas beaucoup les ninjas (hormis Fugaku et sa grande g…..) mais ça va venir !_

_Golden et moi vous embrassons et on vous dit au prochain chapitre ! Miss Goldeninounette planche déjà dessus !_

_Gros bisous !!!_


	3. Chapitre III

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Ici Ridelliz à votre service! Voici le chapitre III de Tales of Akuma. Je vous avoue qu'il est prêt depuis un moment mais je suis partie en vacances et j'ai un peu zappé... Golden devait commencer à s'impatienter!! (Pardon ma Goldeninounette!). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on a pas mal centré sur un duo de personnages qu'on a pas l'habitude d'utiliser (on parle pour nous bien sur) donc on attend de voir si ça va vous plaire!!_

_D'autre part, je sais que certains s'impatientent de la suite de mes autres fics. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai mis de coté l'écriture depuis un peu plus de deux mois, je n'avais pas grande inspiration, j'avais plein d'autres choses à faire et ça m'a fait énormément de bien. J'ai même fait un break coté manga/anime. Je m'y remets doucement, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne aucune histoire! Il me faudra juste du temps pour me remettre dans le bain alors, prenez encore votre mal en patience!! merci de votre compréhension._

_Trêve de blablas, bonne lecture_

_note: pour les catégories des prêtresses et des ninjas, cf chapitres précédents!_

_Note 2: merci à vous pour tous vos commentaires!! Nous n'y répondons pas personnellement mais sachez qu'on en tient compte!! Encore merci!_

* * *

**Tales of Akumas III**

Le soleil commençait à redescendre lentement sur l'horizon, teintant le paysage de sa couleur orangée. Les deux « coéquipiers » en mission n'avaient pas fait une seule pause depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Village des Ninjas en direction du Nord. En sautant d'arbre en arbre, Itachi risqua un regard derrière lui. La Prêtresse le suivait toujours, sa toge immaculée toujours méticuleusement remontée pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements, et n'était pas essoufflée le moins du monde. Il se surprit à être épaté par son endurance…Les Prêtresses étaient surprenantes, il fallait l'avouer. Une chose qui pourrait réduire au silence certains de ses compatriotes véhéments. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux appréciations en tout genre, la mission passait en priorité. Ils avaient deux jours de voyage mais il fallait penser à reprendre des forces. Regardant de nouveau devant lui, il aperçut une colonne de vapeur montant dans le ciel. Une source chaude. Parfait, c'était l'endroit idéal pour passer la nuit.

Il dévia de sa trajectoire et descendit sur la terre ferme, devant le lac d'eau bouillante. Shizune atterrit à côté de lui en douceur, comme si elle lévitait. C'était à peine si on entendait ses pas.

- Nous allons camper ici, lui annonça t-il simplement sans plus de cérémonie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et déposa alors ses affaires à terre. Elle sortit une carte du pays, dissimulée dans une de ses amples manches et la déroula sur une souche d'arbre. Itachi s'approcha et la consulta avec elle.

- Nous sommes ici, indiqua-t-elle en pointant une position sur le papier. D'après ce que notre Prophétesse a vu…

Son doigt fin suivit une direction, effleurant le papier froissé et s'arrêta sur une zone montagneuse, au Nord de la carte.

- …C'est ici notre destination finale. De l'autre coté de la Vallée de la Fin.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, ses yeux rouges fixés sur ce point.

- Ôto…

- Hum. Un retour aux sources pour Orochimaru, continua Shizune en remarquant son air songeur. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant de le retrouver ici. Si nous continuons à cette allure, nous devrions arriver demain en fin de journée.

- Le plus gros du chemin est derrière nous, il s'agit maintenant d'avancer sans nous faire remarquer, une fois que nous aurons passé la frontière, déclara Itachi, en se détournant de la carte.

Shizune rangea la grande carte et s'éloigna. L'homme était trop près à son goût. Toujours aussi calme et impassible. Son comportement était assez déstabilisant. Etrange pour un Homme.

L'héritier du sharingan ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un imperceptible sourire. Elle semblait se méfier de lui comme de la peste et était aussi bavarde qu'une pierre tombale sauf pour donner les instructions. D'ailleurs, la seule chose qu'il connaissait d'elle était sa voix. Claire et fluide, mélange d'assurance, de fermeté et curieusement de douceur. Il ignorait tout, de son visage à son nom.

Mais Itachi ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour leur mission de reconnaissance. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Cependant, rien qu'à sa voix, il avait pu se faire une idée de la jeune femme dissimulée sous l'étoffe blanche. On sentait à son intonation qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et malgré son ton parfois brusque et teinté d'ironie, reflétant un caractère assez trempé, Itachi sentait au travers des limpides sonorités de sa voix, le calme et la sagesse. Une femme complexe assurément.

Shizune fouilla dans son sac en toile et sortit de quoi manger rapidement. Elle lança un semblant de repas à son équipier qui la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête.

Il n'y avait plus un seul rayon de soleil à présent. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel sombre. Les deux missionnaires étaient assis autour d'un feu de camp. Itachi raviva les flammes et jeta un œil à sa coéquipière, assise contre un arbre, sa grande capuche recouvrant toujours son visage de moitié. Ces femmes avaient un coté surnaturel. Elle ne bougeait pas. C'est à peine sa poitrine se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Etait-elle endormie ? Itachi eut vite la réponse à sa question, puisqu'elle se leva.

- Je vais faire un tour, prévint-elle simplement.

Le guerrier Uchiha baissa à nouveau ses pupilles rouges vers les flammes, signe qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Elle s'éloigna donc à travers les bois. Et ce ne fut qu'un moment plus tard qu'il entendit quelqu'un se glisser dans l'eau de la source chaude. Itachi eut un sourire en coin. C'était donc ça, son tour ! Elle était bien une femme après tout, toujours en train de se laver et se préparer pendant des heures durant. Enfin, cela ne le dérangeait pas du moment que cela ne nuisait pas à leur mission.

Un craquement de branche le mit soudain en alerte. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers le bruit. Il fallait véritablement être prudent. Une rapide inspection ne lui montra rien de suspect, probablement un animal sauvage. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était involontairement avancé vers la source chaude. Au loin, dans la pénombre, il aperçut une silhouette féminine immergée dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. C'était elle, son équipière. Il ne la voyait que de dos mais put distinguer des cheveux courts noirs, ainsi qu'un cou fin et gracile. Il ne voulut pas s'attarder pour ne pas créer un « conflit diplomatique » pour voyeurisme au cas où elle détecterait sa présence et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision sous l'eau opaque pour réapparaître une fraction de seconde plus tard, le dos collé à un rocher au pied d'Itachi.

- Détournez les yeux avant que je ne vous rende aveugle pour de bon, prévint-elle d'un ton cassant.

Réflexe surprenant, vitesse d'exécution rapide. Intéressant. Itachi obéit tranquillement. Il lui tourna le dos lentement, avec indifférence.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous épier. Et puis, nous sommes en mission, pas en simple ballade, se justifia-t-il calmement. J'ai sécurisé les alentours.

Shizune avait beau être dissimulée derrière ce rocher et le jeune homme dos à elle, cette proximité avec l'Uchiha la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Tout comme son air perpétuellement indifférent l'agaçait.

- Tsss…Vous aurez beau dire ce que vous voudrez, les hommes sont tous les mêmes, s'entêta-t-elle dans ses préjugés.

Le jeune homme eut un rictus amusé.

- Nous ne sommes pas des anges, c'est vrai. Mais vous non plus, dit-il toujours calmement avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Sur cette dernière réplique, Shizune le sentit s'approcher et s'immergea aussitôt jusqu'au cou. Un bruit d'étoffe et de pas s'éloignant. En détournant furtivement le regard, elle vit avec surprise ses vêtements posés sur le haut du rocher, à portée de main. Il venait de les lui déposer et s'en était retourné vers le feu de camp. Dans son empressement de vouloir se cacher, elle en avait oublié ses habits sur la berge ! Néanmoins, ce geste d'Itachi la surprit quelque peu. Sans se poser davantage de question sur cet homme étrange, elle se rhabilla après un rapide séchage et rejoignit son coéquipier, sa capuche de la toge une nouvelle fois rabattu sur son visage. Le jeune homme était assis, appuyé contre un arbre, droit, les bras croisés et avait les yeux fermés, les flammes dansant devant lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas mais était aux aguets. Sans un mot, Shizune prit place contre l'arbre en face et essaya de se détendre, en fermant à son tour les yeux.

Tous les deux se reposèrent, sans jamais fermer complètement l'œil, devant rester sur leurs gardes en permanence.

Au même moment, au Sanctuaire…Dans le dortoir des jeunes Prêtresses…

Sakura servait une tasse de tisane à son amie Hinata, encore convalescente.

- Je me demande comment se passe la mission pour Shizune-san, dit la malade d'une voix faible, après avoir bu une gorgée. C'est très dangereux…

- J'espère qu'elle n'en voit pas trop de toutes les couleurs avec l'autre misogyne d'Uchiha, plaignit Sakura, énervée rien que d'y penser.

- On dit « danger », tu penses aussitôt aux Ninjas, soupira Tenten de désespoir, toujours assise à sa place favorite, la fenêtre. Ne crois-tu pas que Orochimaru et les Akuma, sans parler de tous les sbires à sa solde sont une menace plus grande pour elle?

- Bien sûr que si, évidemment, maugréa Sakura en allant prendre place près de sa meilleure amie. Je pense juste que ça ne doit pas lui faciliter la tâche…Un Homme, et un Uchiha par-dessus le marché !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le pire de tous, loin de là, corrigea Temari, présente au moment du rassemblement du Grand Conseil. Si on compare à son crétin de père…

Les filles tournèrent leur tête vers leur aînée, impatientes d'en savoir plus.

- C'est vrai, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté l'audience, se rappela Ino, en recoiffant ses longs cheveux blonds.

Temari réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur raconter, en se glissant sous ses draps.

- On se serait cru dans une arène, jetées dans la fosse aux lions. Mais pour résumer… Je dirais que Shizune-san a fait preuve d'un énorme sang-froid. Elle a été épatante et c'est bien grâce à elle si je n'ai pas flambé tous ces vieux débris qui se trouvaient devant nous, relata-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire sadique.

- La patience n'est pas ton fort, c'est bien connu, dit Tenten avec moquerie. Tu as du énormément prendre sur toi ma grande !

- J'apprends à me maîtriser, grogna Temari en lançant un regard noir à son amie aux macarons. Sakura aurait été à ma place, elle aurait explosé, c'est certain.

- Quoi, c'est ma fête ce soir ou quoi ? Bougonna la Miko aux cheveux roses.

Assise à ses cotés, Ino tapota son dos avec un regard exagérément compatissant.

Puis Temari leur raconta en détail l'entretien tumultueux.

- C'est Shizune qui a proposé cette mission de reconnaissance ? S'étonna la Sylphide.

- L'idée vient de Tsunade-sama. Mais effectivement, c'est Shizune-san qui a abordé le sujet. L'audience allait tourner au vinaigre à cause du chef Uchiha qui n'arrêtait pas de la ramener. Il n'a pas manqué l'occasion de nous insulter, ce co...

- Shhhhhht ! On est dans un Sanctuaire ici ! Intervint Ino en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche, outrée.

- Celui-là, il ferait mieux de ne jamais croiser ma route, s'il tient à sa misérable existence, menaça Sakura, en craquant dangereusement ses phalanges.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… un vrai volcan, soupira la Gardienne des Eléments, blasée, en enlevant la main d'Ino sur sa bouche. Mais il n'y avait pas que Uchiha, les autres chefs de clan l'accompagnaient dans ses propos.

Cependant, Temari s'abstint de citer un nom, celui de Hiashi Hyûga, qui n'avait pas non plus mâché ses mots contre elles. Mais elle ne voulait pas attrister Hinata qui était très sensible sur le sujet de sa famille. Probablement parce qu'elle était la seule à s'en souvenir.

Alors elle enchaîna :

- Mais heureusement, l'Hokage a fait preuve d'autorité pour les faire taire et nous laisser continuer. Il a été très correct avec nous.

- Il devait sentir la pression de Tsunade-sama à travers votre présence, déduisit Ino en hochant la tête avec sérieux. Je suis sûre qu'il la craint !

- Bah si elle a usé de sa force surhumaine contre lui, je comprendrais ! S'exclama Salura en riant

- Dis, Temari, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que l'aîné Uchiha ait proposé de lui-même d'accompagner Shizune-san pour cette fameuse mission ? Interrogea Tenten.

- Il paraît que c'est celui qui a atteint le pouvoir ultime de son clan, il doit être fort…murmura Hinata en buvant sa tisane, encore très pâle.

- Et alors, puissant ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ! Pesta la Magicienne aux cheveux roses en mettant sa tenue de nuit.

Décidément, Sakura avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir quand on parlait des Hommes !

- Apparemment, il avait lui aussi des soupçons, répondit Temari à la question de Tenten en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il fallait au moins ça. Quelqu'un qui nous prenne au sérieux. La mission de Shizune-san est dangereuse. Vu son attitude lors du Conseil, j'étais un peu rassurée de savoir que ce serait lui qui l'accompagnerait. Et j'ai adoré la manière dont il a ignoré son père pendant la réunion !! Ricana t-elle légèrement en se souvenant de la tête que le chef Uchiha faisait quand il avait été superbement ignoré. Le vieux a failli s'en étouffer !

- Tsunade-sensei parle souvent de lui, à croire ce Fugaku se la ramène souvent avec sa grande…

- Oui, Sakura, il parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, tempéra Tenten pour éviter que son amie dise des mots pas très jolis à entendre.

- Un Sanctuaire, Sakura ! On est dans un Sanctuaire ! Un-lieu-sa-cré ! Grinça Ino en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Pff, tu me gâches mon plaisir, bouda la magicienne blanche en croisant les bras. Et puis, vous vous êtes données le mot pour vous liguer contre moi ce soir…

Tenten lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'embêter et Ino un grand sourire hypocrite. Sakura leur balança un oreiller que la Psychie arrêta en vol avec son pouvoir et lui renvoya en pleine face. Temari sourit de cette bonne ambiance malgré la situation actuelle et Ino éclata de rire avant de s'en manger un à son tour et de beugler un « Sakuraaaaaa ! » vengeur.

Mais Hinata redevint soucieuse en repensant aux visions qu'elle avait eues. Et qu'elle aurait encore. Très bientôt. Des visions vitales pour savoir comment agir. Et surtout « quand ». Et cela la terrifiait. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'angoissait. Le revivre serait un supplice. Mais elle savait qu'on comptait sur elle et son Œil Blanc. La fragile Hinata allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de courage.

- Eh, Hinata, tout va bien ? Voulut s'assurer Ino en s'approchant d'elle et s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Cette prophétie m'inquiète beaucoup, nous devons être extrêmement prudentes…

- Stop, Hinata, n'en dis pas plus ! On va attendre bien sagement que Shizune-san revienne de sa mission avant de penser qu'on va toutes mourir, d'accord ? Ironisa Tenten en quittant son perchoir.

Hinata esquissa un mince sourire en hochant la tête. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait tendance à se faire beaucoup de soucis pour des toutes petites choses, parfois même sans importance. Pourtant, cette Prophétie était une chose de taille. Inimaginable. Lors de sa dernière vision, quelques heures auparavant, les images furent brèves et moins dures à supporter. Cela n'avait rien apporté de plus, selon elle. Mais Tsunade-sama avait semblé tracassée. Elle n'avait rien vu de l'aboutissement du prochain combat qui allait avoir lieu, ni quand, mais elle avait distingué une ombre gigantesque avec des queues, neuf au total, et un jeune homme blond, de dos…

Ino se pencha doucement vers Sakura, venue elle aussi s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hinata.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, notre Hinata ? Chuchota la blonde à l'oreille de son amie.

Sakura leva les yeux vers la Prophétesse. Celle-ci avait pris une teinte pivoine tout en restant plongée dans ses pensées. Sakura haussa un sourcil interrogateur, elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état auparavant.

- Hinata ?

- …

- Hi-na-ta ? Répéta la Magicienne Blanche en élevant la voix.

La jeune fille redressa la tête en sursautant, comme prise en flagrant délit.

- O…Oui ?

- A quoi tu pensais, hein ? Demanda alors Ino avec un air taquin en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.

- A rien ! Nia-t-elle en secouant la tête et s'écartant de son amie.

- Hum… Fit Ino en prenant cette fois-ci un air suspicieux. C'est bizarre, tu n'es pas convaincante pour le moins du monde.

Hinata rougit de plus belle. Mais elle continuait de se défendre.

- Je ne pensais à rien. Bonne nuit, conclut-elle en se couchant et remontant la couverture sur sa tête.

- C'est ça, défile-toi, susurra la blonde avec un grande sourire en la chatouillant. T'es sûre que tu as uniquement des visions de la Fin du monde ? Hein ? Tu veux pas nous faire partager !?

- Inoooo ! Reprocha Sakura, outrée. Arrête enfin !

Manquerait plus que Hinata ait une vision des Hommes…Eûûûûrk !

- Ino, arrête de lui faire peur et va te coucher, réprimanda gentiment Temari.

- Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces dans les prochains jours les filles, on a besoin de repos, rappela Tenten.

Ino fit la moue mais obéit quand même. Sakura et Tenten l'imitèrent. Les filles éteignirent leurs lampes et fermèrent les yeux en ayant une dernière pensée pour Shizune, obligée de supporter un Ninja orgueilleux et misogyne…

(Le lendemain)

- La frontière. Redoublons de vigilance, murmura Itachi en s'arrêtant.

Perché sur une falaise avec un panorama impressionnant, Shizune prit place à coté de lui et acquiesça.

- La Vallée de la Fin… Nous y sommes presque.

Devant eux s'étendait un paysage grandiose et emprunt d'Histoire. Les montagnes étaient percées par une profonde et assez large vallée où le cours d'eau était assez puissant. De chaque coté des remparts de roches, au sommet, étaient majestueusement sculptés dans la pierre deux portraits, face à face. Un Homme et une Femme. Un Ninja et une Prêtresse. Le premier Hokage et la première Grande Prêtresse. Bien que figés par le temps et la matière fissurée, ils semblaient toujours s'affronter du regard.

Ce fut ici que tout commença. Un lieu hautement symbolique pour les deux communautés. Ce fut ici qu'elles naquirent. Après ce combat légendaire.

Toujours silencieux, Itachi et Shizune regardèrent un long moment ce spectacle. C'était assez étrange de partager ce recueillement en compagnie du sexe opposé. De son ennemi. Chaque communauté avait son histoire sur ses origines et il paraît évident que les deux divergeaient et que les versions différaient.

Alors qu'une bonne discussion houleuse ponctuée d'insultes et griefs en tout genre aurait pu débuté entre eux deux devant une telle vision qui avait fait d'eux des ennemis, Itachi et Shizune, côte à côte, gardèrent intelligemment le silence. Ils étaient en mission et surtout, en collaboration. Si Shizune ne manquait pas de placer une ou deux piques lors de leurs rares échanges de paroles, il s'avérait que leur coopération fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'ici. Inutile de tout gâcher si près du but. Un moment de calme et de sérénité avant la tempête…

Et puis, ils n'en n'éprouvaient pas l'envie. Mais ça, ils ne le diraient pas…

D'un consentement mutuel et silencieux, ils se décidèrent à reprendre la route, passèrent la Vallée et s'enfoncèrent dans la montagne noyée sous la dense forêt.

(Fin d'après midi.)

Shizune marchait à pas lents, Itachi sur ses talons. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, un endroit que lui avait décrit Hinata en racontant sa vision. Orochimaru devait s'y trouver, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Itachi la suivait en silence, attendant qu'elle se repère. Soudain, elle s'arrêta derrière un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt. Plus loin, se trouvait une grotte avec une énorme entrée sécurisée par des sceaux. Elle murmura :

- C'est ici, l'endroit que notre Prophétesse a décrit, il n'y a aucun doute.

Itachi n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de se fier à ce qu'elle racontait. Il se plaça alors derrière sa partenaire pour observer l'endroit. Ils firent rapidement un état des lieux. C'était parfaitement désert, il n'y avait aucun guerrier, pas même un guet pour garder l'entrée de la grotte. Uniquement des sceaux.

- On devrait pouvoir passer l'entrée en désactivant les pièges, chuchota Itachi en analysant les signes inscrits. Je pense pouvoir y arriver.

- Très bien.

Un grognement effrayant retentit soudain et le sol trembla…ce n'était pas un cri humain, mais c'était bel et bien un hurlement déchirant à glacer les sangs.

Shizune ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise et recula un peu pour se heurter à Itachi. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, le regard flamboyant rivé sur l'entrée de la grotte. Ce léger contact le fit perdre un instant son objectif de vue et ses yeux rouges se baissèrent vers la forme menue contre lui. Il sentit un léger frisson. La Prêtresse tremblait. Complètement paralysée. Et il y avait de quoi. Ce hurlement était terrifiant. Il remuait les entrailles et faisait battre le cœur à une vitesse affolante et jamais Itachi n'aurait pensé pouvoir l'entendre un jour…

Le hurlement d'un Démon.

- Nous devons allez voir, lui chuchota t-il. Pour être certain.

- …

Shizune reprit rapidement ses esprits au souffle contre son cou et consciente de la proximité, s'écarta un peu brusquement. Elle tenta de se calmer. Garder la tête froide, impérativement.

Ce cri inhumain lui suffisait, à elle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait le voir de ses propres yeux. Si une Prêtresse et un Ninja pouvaient témoigner de ça, la preuve serait faite. Surtout si c'était Itachi Uchiha qui le rapportait.

- Couvrez-moi, je vais y aller, annonça alors Itachi à voix basse.

La Magicienne Blanche lui retint le bras.

- Hors de question, je viens avec vous. Je dois le voir aussi.

Pas besoin de plus d'explication, Itachi avait compris. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait prête à affronter ça vu sa précédente réaction. Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son regard, il la sentit déterminée.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Mais il y avait encore une chose à faire avant de poursuivre et Shizune allait lui faire savoir.

- Vous devriez…

Elle s'interrompit. La sensation avait subitement disparu. L'Uchiha lui dédia un petit sourire fier et Shizune lâcha un soupir agacé. Itachi venait de dissimuler son chakra avant que la Prêtresse ne le lui demande. Le sien était tellement puissant que Shizune le ressentait aisément lorsqu'elle était à ses cotés. Il était impressionnant. Tellement puissant. Mais pour pénétrer dans la grotte, valait mieux rester discret.

Shizune fit quelques signes et murmura un mot incompréhensible. Itachi sentit un vide autour de lui. A son tour elle venait de camoufler son énergie. Avec ce vide ambiant et déstabilisant, il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle possédait une réserve considérable d'énergie. Non vraiment, ces Prêtresses n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Puis elle composa d'autres signes et elle plaqua deux doigts sur sa poitrine et sur celle d'Itachi.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Sort d'illusion. Nous serons invisibles quelques minutes. Dépêchons.

Avec grande prudence, ils entrèrent dans la grotte une fois les sceaux détruits. L'entrée était étroite et se divisait en plusieurs souterrains. Itachi attendit et Shizune se concentra. Hinata lui avait parlé d'un tunnel de pierre. Il y en avait trois devant eux. Elle avait également parlé d'eau. Un seul conduit semblait humide, parcouru d'un mince filet d'eau. Le souterrain de droite.

La Magicienne indiqua la direction du doigt et tous deux s'engagèrent.

La progression était difficile et semblait interminable. Itachi ouvrait la marche et dut retenir la Prêtresse à plusieurs reprises. Shizune ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer de ces contacts, tellement la peur la gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Les grondements s'amplifiaient, la résonance des hurlements contre les parois effritait la roche et plusieurs fois, les chutes de pierre ralentirent leur marche, manquant de les blesser. Enfin, au bout du tunnel, un lueur de flamme. Une ombre énorme et terrifiante contre la paroi opposée.

Ils débouchèrent sur une immense caverne de pierre éclairée d'un immense brasier. Itachi se stoppa net, Shizune dans son dos. Un pas de plus et ils chutaient dans le vide. Elle dut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur et son autre main s'agrippa instinctivement au vêtement de son partenaire. Ce dernier était figé, les yeux rouges écarquillés. Le masque imperturbable de Itachi se brisa pour laisser place à la stupeur. Un soupçon d'angoisse le fit tressaillir. Lui le fier et impassible génie du clan Uchiha. C'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Par tous les Dieux…Souffla Shizune, incapable de détacher son regard de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Elle faisait confiance à la vision de Hinata mais elle avait prié pour que tout ne soit qu'illusion.

Mais la jeune Prophétesse avait vu juste. Malheureusement. Et Itachi ajouta dans un murmure :

- Le démon à trois queues.

Orochimaru était en train de ressusciter les neuf Akumas. A ce moment, c'était Sanbi qui se dressait monstrueusement devant eux.

Une véritable catastrophe. Un futur carnage.

Devant les deux coéquipiers debout sur un rebord instable se dressait l'immense bête solidement enchaînée par des sorts et autres chaînes de fer parcourues de chakra. Complètement déchaînée et furieuse, elle battait violemment les trois queues autour d'elle alors qu'une fumée grisâtre se dispersait, laissant apparaître sur le sol une pierre plate gravée d'un sceau, celle où était autrefois scellé le démon. Non loin, une silhouette reptilienne se délectait de la scène…

Orochimaru.

La prêtresse tenta de se rappeler les mots d'Hinata et Tsunade, qui lui avaient décrit la vision. Il devait y avoir sept personnes. Elle compta rapidement les silhouettes qu'elle distinguait en contrebas… cinq. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer de chercher :

- Mon genjutsu…murmura t-elle en sentait les effets s'amenuiser.

Sans plus attendre, Itachi fit demi tour, entraîna la jeune femme avec lui et se hâta vers la sortie. Ils en avaient vu assez. Bien assez pour savoir que les Prêtresses avaient raison, que la menace dépassait l'entendement et qu'une guerre imminente était sur le point d'éclater.

Une guerre contre des Démons.

Une fois revenus vers la forêt, le genjutsu disparut et Shizune dut s'appuyer contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

- C'est…

Mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, encore sous le choc.

- Rentrons au plus vite, dit alors Itachi pour la sortir de son malaise. Le temps est compté.

Elle hocha la tête, prête à repartir.

Soudain, tous deux se figèrent. Quelqu'un. Non. Deux personnes approchaient. Et certainement pas des alliés. Ils avaient été assez stupides pour penser qu'ils pourraient éviter un combat, passer inaperçus et faire cette mission sans encombre. Quelle négligence. Il était question d'Orochimaru.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, déclara Itachi en enclenchant son Sharingan au niveau supérieur.

- Les deux personnes qui manquaient dans la grotte…Hinata avait parfaitement tout vu… Orochimaru a une garde rapprochée de sept personnes.

- Sans parler d'une possible armée, ajouta Itachi en scrutant les alentours.

Un coup d'œil à sa partenaire. Shizune empoigna ses kunais attachés à sa ceinture.

Bien, au moins, elle était prête pour le combat. Elle lui avait bien signifié que les Prêtresses étaient entraînées. C'était le moment ou jamais de faire ses preuves.

Ils se tinrent sur leurs gardes, prêts à passer à l'action, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Les deux présences étaient là, tout près. Itachi hocha la tête, signe que Shizune pouvait y aller, il la couvrirait sans problème. Elle avança lentement et prudemment, mais elle n'avait pas atteint le premier mètre qu'une pluie d'aiguilles lui tomba dessus. Shizune sauta pour revenir en arrière. Au même moment, l'arbre à coté d'Itachi explosa, le forçant à quitter sa position. Les missionnaires se retrouvèrent dos à dos, guettant le moindre danger.

- Tiens donc, qu'avons-nous ici ? Surgit une voix railleuse et masculine située en hauteur.

- Deux fouines, répondit une autre voix rauque dissimulée derrière les rochers environnants. Orochimaru-sama avait vu juste. On ne peut jamais être tranquille.

Les deux hommes surgirent devant eux, à moitié dissimulés dans des capes noires aux nuages rouges. Des mercenaires à la botte d'Orochimaru. Itachi reconnaissait leur accoutrement atypique. Ils étaient craints, recherchés et ils semaient la terreur partout où ils passaient. Même les Ninjas les craignaient. Et les voilà à la solde d'Orochimaru. Un problème de plus. Il leur faudra d'abord s'occuper de ces renégats assoiffés de combat et de sang avant d'atteindre le Serpent. Aujourd'hui ils n'étaient que deux mais leur organisation comptait bien plus de membres. Les choses se compliquaient sérieusement.

- Tsss…

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Il observa ses deux ennemis. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux blonds remontés en queue de cheval avec un grand sourire sadique et venait de sauter d'un arbre, l'autre était un gros être rampant et avait le visage masqué. Le blond observa de son œil moqueur les deux fouines en question et reconnut le symbole du bandeau frontal d'Itachi. Son œil visible s'illumina de démence.

- Konoha… Un Ninja ! C'est Orochimaru-sama qui va être content ! S'exclama t-il. Et…Ooooh, ne serait-ce pas une prêtresse que nous avons là ? J'imagine qu'en vous arrachant la tunique, je verrais un magnifique tatouage de la Feuille !! Appétissante !

Itachi et Shizune, qui réprima un frisson de dégoût, restèrent mués, préférant garder leur force pour le prochain combat.

- Ca alors, je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus copain-copain !! Continua t-il en ricanant sournoisement. Les Prêtresses seraient-elles devenues dociles au point de collaborer avec les Ninjas ? Le Royaume de Konoha unifié, quel scoop !!

Son ricanement s'amplifia, il semblait presque hystérique. Itachi sentit la Magicienne Blanche se crisper dans son dos.

- Deidara, interrompit le deuxième, agacé du cirque de son allié. Trêve de bavardage.

- Oui, tu as raison, l'une comme l'autre, ces deux communautés sont affligeantes de faiblesse…Ninjas et Sorcières sont à mettre dans le même panier !! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Orochimaru-sama s'obstine à vouloir les Akumas pour les anéantir…

- Ne me confondez pas avec ces Ninjas vaniteux ! Je ne saurai tolérer une telle insulte, répliqua Shizune, piquée au vif, incapable de rester muette plus longtemps.

Itachi lâcha un juron. Quelle femme impulsive.

- Ouh, elle est nerveuse celle là !! S'amusa le blond en la dévorant du regard.

- Du calme, ils cherchent à nous déstabiliser, tempéra l'Uchiha.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait perdre son sang-froid. Même lors du Conseil, elle avait su se maîtriser malgré les insultes.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être mise dans le même lot que vous ! Et encore plus qu'on s'attaque à Konoha ! fit-elle en se lançant à l'attaque.

Son assaut irréfléchi déclencha le combat et un affrontement s'engagea entre les quatre guerriers.

- Sasori, je te laisse la fille, je me charge du Ninja, lança Deidara avec un regard démoniaque.

- Toujours le même, tu te réserves le gros morceau, pesta Sasori en se dirigeant vers la Prêtresse.

Shizune s'élança en envoyant l'un de ses kunais, le dénommé Sasori la laissa s'approcher. Elle contourna un gros rocher, Sasori saisit cette occasion pour projeter une autre vague d'aiguilles. Shizune s'en protégea, kunai en main. Mais une aiguille se planta sous son bras, bloquant ainsi sa toge contre le rocher, et une autre atterrit à quelques millimètres de son visage. Elle fut surprise un court instant, mais se reprit vite.

- Du poison ! Reconnut-elle en ayant senti l'odeur dégagée par l'aiguille.

Sasori lança une autre vague. Shizune n'eut d'autre choix que de se débarrasser de sa toge pour s'échapper, laissant pour la première fois apparaître son visage. Elle disparut pour réapparaître derrière son ennemi, tenant cette fois-ci un flacon rempli d'un poison de sa composition. Elle le lança, le flacon se brisa aux pieds de son adversaire et dégagea une dense fumée bleuâtre.

De son côté, Itachi esquivait les attaques incessantes de Deidara tout en cherchant le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser. Mais son utilisation d'explosifs lui compliquait la tâche.

- Oh, oh, oh !! Le Sharingan !! Un Uchiha ! Quelle chance !! Beugla le blond en lançant un oiseau d'argile. Montre moi ce que vaut ta pupille !

- Katon ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !!

Son souffle enflammé manqua sa cible de peu, brûlant la longue cape noire aux nuages rouges de son adversaire. Itachi devait s'approcher s'il voulait l'atteindre. Un combat rapproché avec ce genre de cinglé n'était pas chose aisée. Il créa rapidement et discrètement un clone qui bondit en lançant des shurikens enflammés. Deidara, trop occupé à les éviter et à provoquer le Ninja, ne réalisa que trop tard que le vrai Itachi était déjà à une distance suffisante de lui, dans son dos, assez proche pour lui porter un coup pouvant être fatal. Itachi brandit un kunai pour lui trancher la gorge, mais Deidara lui lança un oiseau en argile et en profita pour s'éloigner.

- KATSU !!

L'animal explosa sur sa cible, mais Itachi réussit à s'échapper d'un bond et atterrit dans un arbre. Il rejoint rapidement la terre ferme, histoire de souffler un peu. Shizune, en sueur le rejoignit et colla son dos au sien. Elle attendait que la fumée générée par son poison se dissipe pour voir ce qui restait de son ennemi.

- Ça va aller ? Voulut s'assurer Itachi.

Un rapide coup d'œil, et constata qu'elle ne semblait pas blessée. Une simple égratignure au visage. Son visage qu'il découvrait pour la première fois mais il n'eut pas le temps de détailler. Juste d'apprécier des traits fins et des yeux très noirs.

- Evidemment ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Savez-vous au moins que vous vous adressez à une Prêtresse Blanche ?

Itachi retint un soupir de désespoir. Fini le calme et le self contrôle. Même avec un joli visage comme le sien, elle était toujours désagréable et méfiante. Ce combat l'avait vraiment mise sur les nerfs.

- Pour une fillette, tu as de la ressource, les interrompit la voix rocailleuse de Sasori, au travers du nuage de poussière.

- Il devrait avoir fondu, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ahurie.

Son poison contenait un puissant acide qui désagrégeait instantanément tout ce qu'il touchait. Sasori redevint visible. L'immense cape qui le recouvrait avait effectivement fondu, laissant place à une marionnette, abritant elle-même un garçon roux mi-humain, mi-pantin. Il n'y avait que son bras gauche qui avait subi les effets du poison. Sasori commençait à déployer son arsenal de marionnettes.

- Je vais devoir utiliser autre chose, fit-elle en composant des signes. _Si seulement je pouvais avoir la force de Sakura…_

- Attendez…, intervint Itachi en lui barrant la route de son bras.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et il ne pensait pas devoir l'utiliser.

Deidara lança sur eux une déferlante d'araignées en argile, prêtes à exploser. Shizune réagit rapidement en se mettant devant son coéquipier. Elle écarta les bras, forma un arc de cercle et déploya son énergie spirituelle en un bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux. Les explosifs se heurtèrent à un kekkai puissant mais leur impact fit reculer la Prêtresse, essoufflée.

Itachi était surpris de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Et elle venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie. Il ne s'attarda pas la dessus, voyant sa coéquipière épuisée et profita de la confusion de leurs ennemis pour saisir Shizune par la taille et l'emmener à l'abri, il ne fallait surtout pas rester là, au risque d'éveiller les soupçons d'Orochimaru sur la nature des intrus avec les bruits du combat. Il l'emmena dans un arbre, sur une branche haute et relâcha son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'énerva la Prêtresse en le fusillant de ses prunelles noires, les joues légèrement rouges.

Shizune venait aussi de prendre conscience qu'elle était à découvert et qu'elle regardait Itachi yeux dans les yeux pour la première fois. C'était véritablement embarrassant. Jamais il n'aurait du voir son visage. Ni une partie de son corps d'ailleurs, que la toge devait entièrement dissimulée. Elle se tenait devant lui avec son corsage blanc et son pantalon de lin, laissant apparaître la peau laiteuse de ses bras, de sa gorge et du début de son torse. Un véritable sacrilège.

Elle détourna vivement la tête.

- La situation devenait dangereuse et vous venez de dépenser beaucoup d'énergie avec votre kekkai. Et puis, j'ai une technique qui pourra les piéger tous les deux, expliqua t-il calmement en guettant leurs adversaires.

Shizune se calma, reprenant son souffle. Elle observa à la dérobée son partenaire.

Ses yeux rouges se teintèrent d'une étrange lueur, les trois virgules noires s'assemblèrent et fusionnèrent avec la pupille. Elle observa curieusement ce changement. Elle avait affaire à l'aîné Uchiha, le prodige du clan et il semblait évident qu'il n'avait pas montré toute l'étendue de son talent et du pouvoir de sa pupille.

-Vous me faites confiance ? Demanda t-il soudain, tournant son regard ensorcelant vers elle.

Elle en fut un instant déstabilisée. Le Mangekyou Sharingan. Elle avait tellement entendu de choses sur ce niveau ultime du dôjutsu…

Terrifiant.

Fascinant.

- Vous me faites confiance ? Réitéra Itachi en la voyant s'accrocher à son regard, légèrement tendue.

- Euh…oui, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Alors attirez-les vers moi, le plus près possible et fermez les yeux quand je vous le dirai.

- Un appât ? Réagit-elle.

- Il ne vous arrivera rien. Vous avez ma parole.

Et elle lui faisait confiance…non ?

Elle hocha la tête et inspira. Elle sauta de l'arbre dans lequel ils étaient perchés et les chercha des yeux, toujours kunai en main. Elle avança prudemment, sur ses gardes. Mais un kunai accroché à une note explosive fusa sur sa gauche, la pointe de l'arme érafla sa joue puis se planta dans le sol sec. Elle prit ses distances mais se retrouva au milieu d'un terrain miné par Deidara. Un piège. Elle devait les attirer dans un piège et c'était elle qui se faisait avoir. La poisse ! Trop occupée à éviter les explosions, elle ne vit pas les deux hommes d'Orochimaru s'approcher dangereusement par derrière en vue de la capturer. Ce que Sasori réussit à faire avec une poigne ferme.

- Alors Magicienne, on fait moins la maligne…regarde mon bras, par ta faute ! Ma belle création !

La brune déglutit, cet homme n'en était pas un. Comme pouvait-on perdre à ce point son humanité ? Sasori la remit dans les mains d'un de ses pantins, histoire d'avoir les mains libres pour le reste du combat.

- Allez Uchiha !! On a ta cocote ! Claironna Deidara en jouant avec un oiseau d'argile. Viens un peu par là que je te fasse goûter à mon art suprême!

Itachi dut alors sortir de sa cachette. Il atterrit à deux mètres de ses adversaires. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu mais c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Maintenant !!

Shizune ferma les yeux fortement comme il lui avait demandé et Itachi, devant les adversaires, enclencha sa technique de Sharingan.

- Tsukiyomi !!

Sasori et Deidara n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et se retrouvèrent piéges dans une autre dimension d'âme où ils subiraient 72 heures de souffrance avant d'en ressortir grièvement blessés et affaiblis. Leur hurlement de douleur fit sursauter Shizune, restée debout entre les deux. Itachi s'approcha et toisa un instant les deux loques dans leur cape noire.

- Tu voulais voir ce que valait ma pupille, c'est chose faite…dit-il en regardant dédaigneusement Deidara.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils. Ils auraient du y rester. Seul un utilisateur expérimenté du Sharingan avait une meilleure résistance à ce genjutsu. Ou alors des guerriers très puissants. Encore plus puissant que la rumeur. Ce qui était sûrement leur cas. Une chance pour Shizune et lui d'avoir utilisé les arcanes lunaires où il n'aurait pas parié sur leur victoire à la fin du combat.

Mais ils allaient être comateux un bon bout de temps.

- Je doute qu'après cela, ils en sortent indemnes. Venez.

Il la dégagea de la marionnette et l'éloigna de deux hommes à terre, à l'agonie. Il l'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux.

- Que leur avez-vous fait ? demanda Shizune soulevant doucement ses paupières.

- Je les ai piégés dans une autre dimension.

Elle s'approcha prudemment des prisonniers. Ils étaient complètement paralysés et la peur était évidente sur leur visage. De vrais légumes. Shizune releva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Elle fut impressionnée par la maîtrise d'une telle technique. Le pouvoir de cette pupille était terrifiant. Il remarqua son regard insistant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. Sont-ils en état de subir un interrogatoire ? Fit-elle en détournant vivement les yeux.

Itachi ressentit une certaine gêne chez elle mais hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose mais ils nous entendent.

Elle leur tourna autour puis s'accroupit à coté de Deidara et lui demanda à l'oreille :

- Que projette de faire Orochimaru ?

- Il… Il vient de réveiller le sixième Akuma qu'il a retrouvé, Sanbi…Il…il veut rayer Konoha de la carte avec les Neufs démons à queue, répondit-il d'une voix effrayée. Il lui en manque…un... le dernier…à neuf queues…

Les deux missionnaires accueillirent cette réponse comme un électrochoc. Hinata avait réellement vu la fin du monde… Shizune serra le poing et Itachi plissa les yeux, Orochimaru… Ce vieux fou… Il était vraiment déterminé à exterminer les deux clans. Quelle folie s'était encore emparée de lui ? Et il était sur le point de réussir ! Il avait en sa possession huit des neuf Akumas. Shizune reprit son calme, le plus important était à présent d'en informer l'Hokage et la Grande Prêtresse au plus vite. Et de mettre en sécurité le neuvième Akuma. La première cible de Orochimaru sera donc le Village Ninja.

- Combien de temps pour ressusciter un Démon ? Questionna Shizune en tentant de garder son calme.

- Sept… jours et sept…sept nuits, haleta Deidara, le regard vide et le visage déformé par la terreur.

- Il lui reste à ramener à la vie encore deux démons. Nous avons deux semaines devant nous avant que Orochimaru ne commence à s'intéresser à Kyuubi, calcula rapidement Itachi. Ce sera le plus dur à obtenir, c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il finit par lui. _Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite. Comment va-t-on réussir à affronter ça en si peu de temps ?_

- C'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin de savoir. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, décida Shizune alors en reprenant sa toge accrochée au rocher.

Elle la remit sur ses épaules et se prépara à suivre Itachi mais elle s'arrêta vers les deux hommes toujours immobiles.

- Ça ne va pas ? S'assura Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas que je doute de l'efficacité de votre technique, mais je préfère prendre des précautions, dit-elle en pointant deux doigts sur le front de Sasori.

Elle se concentra, ses yeux noirs s'illuminèrent d'une lueur étrangement claire puis reprirent leur teinte normale. Et elle recommença la même chose pour Deidara sous l'œil interrogatif de l'Uchiha. Ses yeux étrangement brillants, presque luminescents lors de la manipulation lui donnaient un air irréel, presque fantasmagorique.

Puis elle rejoignit son partenaire comme si de rien n'était.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Shizune l'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi ce mouchoir ?

- Votre joue, vous saignez, se justifia-t-il.

- Oh… Mer…merci, balbutia-t-elle en acceptant le tissu, les joues rosies. Je leur ai simplement effacé la mémoire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Orochimaru sache ce que nous avons fait, répondit-elle à sa question. Que les fouines en question venaient de Konoha. Il va nous falloir un minimum de tranquillité pour réfléchir et se préparer au mieux.

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi d'être impressionné par la performance de sa coéquipière. Comme le disait Sasori, elle avait de la ressource. A présent, il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur les Prêtresses et leurs immenses pouvoirs.

- Donnez moi votre bras, ordonna t-elle en tendant la main.

Itachi regarda son bras droit où il remarqua une profonde entaille sanguinolente. Puis après un échange de regard avec la brune, il consentit à lui montrer sa blessure. Un halo de lumière verte entoura sa main.

- Votre mouchoir ne sera pas efficace contre cette plaie. Vous…Permettez ? Demanda t-elle, soudain gênée.

- ?

- Bien des Hommes n'accepteraient pas de se faire soigner de cette manière, expliqua t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Vous devez certainement savoir que nous lançons de terribles sorts, nous les sorcières !

Il comprenait mieux sa gêne. Mais la légende voulait que les Prêtresses fussent avant tout des guérisseuses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous fais confiance. Allez-y, autorisa t-il en remontant sa manche.

Shizune le toisa un instant. Ses pupilles étaient redevenues rouges avec les trois virgules noires. Et pour la première fois, elle fut intimidée par ce regard sans faille. Et pour la première fois, Itachi vit s'esquisser un sourire sincère sur le visage de la Magicienne Blanche. Un beau visage. Quand elle voulait, elle pouvait être agréable.

La jeune femme concentra son énergie dans sa main. Une douce chaleur réparatrice enveloppa le bras du Ninja et il vit avec stupéfaction l'entaille se refermer, sans douleur. Efficace.

Il la remercia et elle se dit que décidément, Itachi Uchiha n'était pas un homme comme les autres.

Elle remit sa capuche et tous les deux reprirent la route rapidement. Leur mission était accomplie, ce fut un véritable succès.

Mais le temps était compté.

Le lendemain, au Village des Ninjas, l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi détendue qu'à l'accoutumée. L'ambiance s'était considérablement alourdie depuis le fameux conseil. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, de ses insultes envers les Prêtresses, de son avis sur la question. Nombreux ne prenaient pas la menace au sérieux, du moins, ne _voulaient_ pas. C'était tellement plus simple d'ignorer !

Sasuke et Naruto s'offraient un repas chez Ichiraku. Le blond avait invité son ami pour lui changer les idées. Son père déjà irritable en temps normal était devenu presque hystérique après le « coup bas » que lui avait fait Itachi, la fierté du Clan. Il avait humilié son père devant le Conseil et faisait honte à ses ancêtres ! Et les pauvres Prêtresse qu'il ne cessait de maudire avaient le droit à toute sorte d'injures, coupables selon lui d'avoir ensorcelé et corrompu son génie de fils. Bref, le manoir Uchiwa était devenu invivable, même pour Sasuke qui pourtant partageait en partie les idées de son père. La différence était qu'il avait confiance en son frère, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre son comportement : en mission avec une sorcière. Non mais vraiment. Mais c'était surtout invivable car Fugaku passait ses nerfs sur son cadet, déjà bien mis à l'écart lorsque Itachi était dans les parages, accaparant malgré lui toute l'attention de son paternel. S'il ne l'avouait pas, Sasuke en souffrait et la situation actuelle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Donc Naruto, en meilleur ami qu'il était, avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de l'éloigner le plus possible de son crétin de père.

Mais Sasuke semblait manquer d'appétit, ce qui inquiéta davantage son ami blond.

- Eh, t'as l'air dans la lune, mon vieux, fit-il alors remarquer.

- Ce sont ces satanées sorcières, elles me perturbent, tout comme elles perturbent le Village, lâcha sombrement Sasuke, les yeux rivés sur son bol de ramen intact. Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?

Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés ! D'habitude, c'était Sasuke, imperturbable en toute circonstance qui devait calmer Naruto, trop excité à son goût.

- Tu penses encore à ce qu'elles ont dit, cette histoire d'Akumas et tout ?

Sasuke hocha pensivement la tête. Puis son regard noir se posa sur son ami. Et ce dernier fut surpris d'y lire de l'inquiétude.

- Naruto…

- Je vais bien ! Assura le blond avec fougue. Shikamaru a été assez clair : on attend que ton frère rentre de mission. Il ne devrait plus tarder. On verra bien si ce qu'elles disent est vrai.

Naruto fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami. Un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant et confiant. Nouveau hochement de tête sceptique du brun. Naruto savait parfaitement dissimuler ses angoisses et il était un éternel optimiste. L'antithèse de son meilleur ami. Mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, Naruto était soucieux. Comment ne pas l'être à sa place!

Alors Sasuke agissait comme la plupart des Hommes : il niait. Peut être sa manière à lui de rassurer Naruto. Que rien n'allait lui arriver parce que ce n'était que des affabulations.

- Tout de même, déclarer l'état d'urgence pour si peu ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Ces foutues Prêtresses racontent n'importent quoi ! S'énerva l'Uchiha en frappant son poing contre la table.

- « Si peu »…Sasuke…si Orochimaru est toujours en vie et s'il libère vraiment les Akumas, on court droit à la catastrophe, intervint Neji, qui venait de prendre place à coté de lui. Et nous serons peut être contents d'avoir de l'aide.

- Tsss…

L'aide de Sorcières ? Et puis quoi encore ? Même Neji ne tournait pas rond…

- Et nous parlons quand même d'Orochimaru, enchaîna Lee en s'installant également autour de la table. Nous savons tous de quoi il est capable…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui avait détourné le visage sombre. Qui mieux que lui pouvait en témoigner ?

Pour lui, ce n'était pas tant les Akumas qui le perturbaient mais bel et bien la potentielle réapparition de ce vieux Serpent. Cela ravivait inévitablement de mauvais souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

- Soyons patients. Et prudents, ajouta le Nara en s'affalant sur le siège à droite de Naruto. Surtout toi, l'excité, ajouta t-il en désignant le blond. Reste sur tes gardes.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de devenir pensif. Puis il posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre, à l'endroit du Sceau.

- Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Kiba ?

Kiba, justement, n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite les rumeurs parcourant le village. Son père était revenu du Conseil dans tous ses états, proférant toutes sortes d'insultes à l'encontre des Prêtresses et leur sort d'ensorcellement. Il savait son père très influençable et côtoyer Fugaku Uchiwa et Hiashi Hyûga qu'il admirait n'arrangeait pas les choses !

Kiba n'avait pas porté de jugement hâtif sur cette histoire et comme l'avait suggéré Shikamaru qui les avait mis au courant, attendre le retour d'Itachi était la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, le temps au Village semblait s'être arrêté et toutes les activités avaient été interrompues, chacun attendant le retour du fils prodige du puissant Clan Uchiha. Comme quoi, la menace des prêtresses avait eu son petit effet.

Alors pendant tout ce temps, pas d'entraînement, examen Chûnin repoussé et Kiba s'ennuyait ferme, vagabondant dans les rues sans but avec Akamaru. Et quand il s'ennuyait, depuis un moment, c'était une fille blonde qui venait occuper son esprit.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent à l'extrémité du Village. Le caillou dans lequel il shoota vint percuter un mur de bois. Une enceinte. Kiba leva les yeux. Le seul quartier cloîtré : le quartier des plaisirs.

Le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés se tapa le front de sa paume.

- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là encore !!

Akamaru aboya, faisant ainsi remarquer son mécontentement. Depuis un moment, son maître était vraiment à coté de la plaque !

Les mains dans les poches, le genin s'avança nonchalamment et dépassa le portique. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Les filles de joie s'exposaient devant leur maison close, aguicheuses et gloussantes à outrance tandis que des Hommes venaient flâner, cherchant celle qui comblerait leur ennui ou leur désir non sans abuser de leur statut supérieur. Les femmes étaient vraiment des moins que rien ici. De simples objets. Ce fut la pensée qui fit honte à Kiba lorsqu'il vit un Ninja tripoter sans retenue la poitrine d'une prostituée et la jeter par terre ensuite, crachant à coté, assénant qu'elle n'était bonne à rien, même pas à « baiser ». Serrant le poing, Kiba détourna le regard dégoûté et reprit sa route pour s'arrêter presque aussitôt, figé de stupeur. Une chevelure blonde, devant l'une des maisons.

Elle ?

Sans réfléchir, Kiba entra dans le quartier et se dirigea droit vers elle alors qu'un Homme commençait sérieusement à la presser.

- Hééé !! La touche pas !

Le Ninja, qu'il reconnut comme l'un des ANBU fit volte face, l'air menaçant.

- Un problème ?

Mais Kiba ne regardait pas l'homme mais la jeune femme. Comment avait –il pu _la_ confondre avec ce pot de peinture qui voulait faire plus jeune que son âge ? Hormis les couleurs des yeux, ses cheveux et la fine silhouette, elles n'avaient strictement rien en commun ! Son inconnue était mille fois plus jolie !

- Alors gamin un problème ? Réitéra l'homme, impatient.

- Je peux faire un tarif pour deux, minauda sensuellement la blonde.

- Toi, ferme là ! Injuria le Ninja en la secouant brutalement.

- Désolé, je me suis trompé…marmonna Kiba en voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit glauque.

Avec un denier regard de pitié vers la femme soumise, il tourna les talons et sortit du quartier. Il était venu ici inconsciemment dans l'espoir de la revoir. C'était ça ! Vraiment pitoyable … Un fois seul, il s'arrêta, se prit la tête entre ses mains et la secoua énergétiquement.

- Ah merde ! Je perds complètement la boule ! Elle me rend dingue !!

- Qui ça ?

Le brun sursauta et remarqua enfin Naruto à ses cotés qui l'observait de ses grandes billes bleues d'un peu trop près, la tête penchée, interloqué.

- Personne, t'occupe ! Répliqua sèchement l'Inuzuka en se reculant vivement, pestant contre la mystérieuse blonde qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

- J'te cherchais partout et c'est là que j'te trouve ? Franchement vieux ! Reprocha Naruto, mains sur les hanches.

- Pas la peine de me faire la morale ! Je ne fais que me balader…

- Tu pourrais trouver mieux pour te dégourdir les jambes, c'est carrément craignos par là…Et c'est qui « elle » ? Demanda sournoisement le blond en le prenant brusquement par les épaules.

Naruto crut halluciner : Kiba rougissait.

Le brun se maudit : il était en train de se griller, quel con ! Après ça, fini sa réputation de tombeur !!

- Bah dis donc, qui qu'elle soit, on peut dire qu'elle te fait de l'effet !! Commenta le blondinet. Allez viens par là et raconte à ton pote !!

Ils s'éloignèrent du quartier des plaisirs et s'allongèrent sur une pente d'herbe, jouxtant leur terrain d'entraînement. Et ce fut ainsi que Kiba déballa son histoire, omettant volontairement les passages gênants pour lui, du genre l'échange avec la prostituée et le coup du « Puceau – pas puceau ».

- Elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère, la blondinette, fit Naruto avec un sifflement. Et tu penses que c'est…enfin, une des filles là, une euh…fille de joie ?

- Bah, je vois pas trop quoi d'autre, marmonna Kiba une tige de pissenlit à la bouche. Les autres filles ont interdiction de sortir des maisons…comme ma sœur. En plus, c'est ce qu'elle a laissé entendre.

- Mmh…Bah si tu veux la revoir, t'as plus qu'à aller flâner dans le quartier, agir comme un Homme quoi !!

- Baka ! J'suis pas de ce genre de mec moi ! J'aime peut être les femmes mais j'essaie de les respecter un minimum !

- T'es bien l'un des seuls hein…murmura Naruto, pensif.

--

Itachi ralentit quelque peu son allure, remarquant que sa coéquipière allait moins vite. Sa respiration était plus saccadée, ses mouvements moins précis et la distance entre eux deux s'était creusée. Elle semblait épuisée. Et pour cause : ils n'avaient pas fait de pause depuis leur départ de la grotte, décidant de rentrer au plus vite. Ils avaient donc poursuivi leur chemin de nuit, s'arrêtant uniquement pour boire et manger rapidement le reste de leurs provisions. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas reposés une seule fois. Peut être à tord, il n'avait pas songé que la Prêtresse serait moins endurante que lui et si ça continuait, il allait l'avoir sur les bras. Itachi avait gardé un rythme élevé de course et elle avait suivi sans broncher. Indéniablement, elle en avait, du caractère.

Shizune était quelqu'un de fier, comme toutes les Prêtresses et jamais elle n'avouerait être fatiguée et faire preuve de faiblesse, surtout devant un Homme ! Et elle voulait terminer sa mission. C'était de la plus haute importance ! Alors elle continuait, puisant dans ses dernières ressources et ses dernières forces de volonté.

Elle nota que Itachi avait peu à peu calqué son rythme sur le sien pour ne pas la distancer, et s'était abstenu de tout commentaire désobligeant. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

Cependant au bout de quelques heures, malgré une cadence moins élevée, Shizune sentait ses forces l'abandonner et après avoir failli manquer une branche, elle décida de mettre son orgueil de coté et s'arrêta, prenant appui contre le tronc, une main sur son cœur. Elle avait atteint sa limite.

Itachi fit demi tour et vint se placer à coté d'elle.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il

- Je pensais pouvoir tenir jusqu'au Village mais je dois me faire une raison, je n'ai pas votre condition physique, avoua t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne peux pas faire un pas de plus.

- Vous avez mis du temps à l'admettre, lui reprocha l'Uchiha.

Malgré son visage dissimulé sous la capuche et sa faiblesse apparente, il sentit clairement qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

- Faisons une pause et faites un somme.

Shizune se redressa vivement :

- Non ! On doit arriver au plus vite !!

- Dans votre état, c'est peu probable…

La jeune femme s'en voulait. Elle devenait un fardeau et cela lui était insupportable. Itachi percevait nettement sa frustration.

- Alors, partez devant et faites le rapport, décida Shizune au bout d'un moment. C'est notre priorité et il reste plus d'une demi journée de voyage. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Hors de question, répliqua le jeune homme en lui tendant la gourde d'eau. Nous avons mené cette mission à deux, on la terminera à deux. Quitte à vous ramener sur mon dos.

La Magicienne Blanche releva la tête et sa capuche s'affaissa. Elle n'y fit même pas attention, ses yeux noirs écarquillés fixés sur le Ninja, toujours si calme. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, et c'était bien ce qui chamboulait notre pauvre Shizune. Un Homme pouvait dire ce genre de choses à une Prêtresse ? Il la considérait donc comme un coéquipier à part entière et non comme un être inférieur. Non, il devait être une exception. Il était réputé pour être l'exception de son Clan…mais il l'était à plus d'un titre.

Son regard insondable finit par mettre mal à l'aise Shizune qui détourna le sien, acceptant la gourde qu'il lui tendait depuis un moment.

- Merci…murmura t-elle.

- Reposez-vous. Dès que vous vous sentirez prêtre, nous repartirons, annonça t-il.

- Je suis désolée.

Itachi ne répondit rien.

Shizune s'assit et se détendit.

Puis elle eut un déclic. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en ressortit prestement une petite fiole. Mais le soulagement laissa aussitôt place à la déception : elle était fissurée et le liquide s'était évaporé. Probablement à cause du combat. La poisse ! Sakura avait pourtant était prévoyante en la lui donnant, prétextant qu'elle en aurait sûrement besoin si les Hommes s'en prenaient à elle. Sacrée Sakura !

Elle était la seule à maîtriser parfaitement son énergie et sa force. Et à force de travail, elle avait réussi récemment à la matérialiser sous forme de liquide : dense et doré. Elle ne maîtrisait ce pouvoir que très partiellement et ne pouvait matérialiser qu'un soupçon de son énergie, à peine contenue dans une fiole grosse comme un pouce. Elle avait tenu à en donner à Shizune, au cas où.

C'était vraiment rageant. Elle contraignait Itachi à l'attendre et être un fardeau était terriblement frustrant. Comment pouvait-elle récupérer des forces rapidement hormis le repos? Et là, nouvelle illumination. Penser à Sakura venait de lui donner l'idée. Pourquoi ne pas faire comme la jeune Deishi ?

- Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Itachi, assis plus loin, tourna la tête vers elle, sourcil arqué. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit qu'elle l'appela :

- Je pense avoir une idée pour récupérer des forces plus vite mais il me faut votre aide ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous plaise…

- Je vous écoute.

Comme il était debout devant elle, elle leva la tête pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux :

- Si je pouvais ne serait-ce que récupérer un minimum d'énergie, je pourrais aller jusqu'au Village sans trop de problème.

- Et en quoi je suis utile ? Interrogea Itachi, un peu perdu.

- Un transfert d'énergie, dit simplement Shizune en le fixant sans ciller.

- Vous voudriez _me_ pomper de l'énergie, résuma Itachi en croisant les bras.

- Vous avez compris. Ce que vous, Ninjas, appelez chakra, je peux en ponctionner grâce à mes dons, expliqua la jolie brune.

Puis elle reprit rapidement, en voyant les sourcils du brun se froncer :

- Je vous assure que c'est sans douleur et je ne vous prendrai qu'un minimum, le nécessaire pour continuer le chemin ! Vous êtes un Ninja puissant ! Vous ne devriez ressentir aucune différence !

- Si cela peut nous faire arriver plus vite, je ne suis pas contre.

- Vous…vous…acceptez ? Balbutia la brune, surprise de son manque de réaction.

Aucun Homme n'accepterait de se faire pomper son énergie, comme ça, sans protester, par une Prêtresse !! Il aurait trop peur de se faire transformer en goret !

Itachi n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de répondre ! Une réponse avec un ton quasi-indifférent ! C'était incroyable.

- Vous m'avez déjà montré vos capacités, dit-il avec un petit sourire devant son air éberlué.

- Euh…mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité, je ne maîtrise pas beaucoup cette manipulation et…

_Tiens, un manque d'assurance, c'est plutôt rare_ ! Se délecta Itachi.

- Si vous cherchez à me rassurer, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, ironisa t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et expira, reprenant son sang froid.

- C'est sans danger, vous avez ma parole. Et vous me faites toujours confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle en le sondant de son regard.

- Disons que si nous voulons arriver rapidement, c'est notre seule solution, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Shizune fit une moue agacée. Puis voyant le rictus légèrement amusé du brun, elle lâcha un soupir.

- Je suis prêt, fit alors savoir Itachi en s'accroupissant à ses cotés.

- Vous avez juste à concentrer légèrement votre chakra.

Shizune se plaça bien en face de lui. Elle se concentra. Itachi vit alors un halo de lumière blanche l'envelopper, se centraliser autour de ses mains qu'elle plaqua contre son torse. Il ne sourcilla pas, impassible, sentant une nouvelle fois cette chaleur apaisante l'envahir. Etrange, alors qu'elle lui prenait de l'énergie. Un coup d'œil à la Magicienne : ses traits étaient crispés et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. La manipulation semblait effectivement difficile. Puis le halo disparut et Shizune reprit son souffle. Elle avait sentit un faible courant la traverser mais très puissant, preuve de l'exceptionnelle énergie de Itachi. Elle avait réussi. Pas aussi bien que Sakura, qui elle, réussissait aussi bien à transmettre qu'à prendre l'énergie mais c'était suffisant.

- Vous vous sentez comment ? Demanda t-elle à Itachi qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander.

Elle sentait ses forces lui revenir.

- Je crois que nous pouvons y aller. J'espère que ça ira, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- Heureusement pour moi alors.

- Tsss…

- Ne perdons pas de temps, nous avons une mission à terminer, conclut Itachi en lui tendant la main pour la relever

Shizune hocha la tête, prit sa main sans une once d'hésitation, remballa ses affaires et tous deux reprirent hâtivement la route.

--

Au Sanctuaire, les apprenties Prêtresses s'étaient remises à leur entraînement de manière plus intensive, à l'exception d'Hinata, encore convalescente.

- T'es dans la lune.

- Aaaah ! Tenten ! Tu m'as fait mal idiote ! Cria Ino en se frottant le crâne.

Agacée par le comportement de son amie, Tenten lui avait, d'un geste de la main, envoyé en pleine tête un livre posé sur une table à proximité, en retenant sa force bien entendu. Simplement histoire de la faire réagir.

- Je ne te trouve pas très concentrée, reprocha la brune aux macarons, mains sur les hanches.

Ino lui dédia un petit sourire d'excuse et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, bien au-delà du Sanctuaire, quelque part dans le Village Ninja. Elle s'en voulait de penser au fameux Kiba alors qu'elle était en plein entraînement et que la situation actuelle ne permettait aucune divagation de ce genre ! Elle mourrait pourtant d'envie d'y refaire une escapade. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Si Sakura l'entendait !

Tenten vit avec effarement Ino secouer vivement la tête et se taper vigoureusement les joues.

- Il était temps que tu te remettes les idées en place, lança t-elle avec un soupir.

Quand Ino ne parlait pas (chose très rare) et qu'elle contemplait ses sandales l'air absent, non…plutôt l'air abruti, c'était qu'elle était partie loin dans son monde. Très loin. C'était exactement ce qui venait de se dérouler. Loin de sembler cogiter sur l'affaire des Akuma et sur une potentielle fin du Monde, et accessoirement leur mort, Tenten avait parfaitement deviné ce, ou devrait-elle dire « celui » qui occupait les pensées de son amie…elle ne changerait donc jamais. Elle savait pourtant que les relations avec les Hommes étaient prohibées…

Complètement à coté de la plaque, elle ne facilitait pas la tâche à Tenten qui s'en servait comme cobaye pour tester l'évolution de ses capacités de télékinésiste.

- Excuse-moi, on reprend ! Se décida Ino, d'aplomb.

- Tu veux faire une pause ?

- Non, ça ira ! Allez, je suis prête ! Lança t-elle en tapant des mains. Vas-y !

- Hum.

Bien que sceptique, Tenten hocha la tête et se concentra.

Ino se détendit et se laissa faire, debout à quelques mètres, et avec stupéfaction, elle sentit ses pieds glisser tous seuls vers l'avant.

- Tu y arrives Tenten ! Tu as réussi à me déplacer ! S'exclama la blondinette en accourant vers elle, toute excitée. Ca y est ! Tu es capable de déplacer des personnes ! Tu vas pouvoir passer _Takai _comme Temari !!

La Psychie était en sueur et dut se courber, posant ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre des forces.

- Ca ne dure que quelques secondes mais je suis vidée…

- Tsunade-sama va être contente ! Se réjouit Ino en tapant des mains, enchantée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Je ne vais plus être la seule et unique _Takai_ ? Traîna une voix exagérément accablée.

- Temari ! L'élément de la terre n'a plus de secret pour toi ? Demanda Ino en voyant arriver la Gardienne des Eléments.

La blonde aux quatre couettes se gratta la tête :

- Hum, j'ai vraiment du mal avec celui là…

- Tu parles, elle se débrouille très bien, contredit Sakura en arrivant à son tour, des livres sous le bras. J'ai failli être engloutie en sortant de la salle de méditation !

- Sakura ! Sakura ! Brailla Ino en la secouant comme un prunier. Tenten a réussi à me faire bouger ! C'est un truc dingue !! On aurait dit que mes pieds glissaient sur le sol ! Pfiou ! Comme ça ! ajouta t-elle en mimant avec ses mains.

- Pas possible !! S'écria Sakura ébahie, les mains sur ses joues, bouche grande ouverte. Tenten ! Comment as-tu pu réussir à déplacer Ino, ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres ? C'est lourd une truie !

- Garce ! Pesta l'insultée en l'incendiant du regard.

Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers son amie aux macarons.

- Félicitation Tenten ! Congratula t-elle en prenant la brunette dans ses bras. Tu deviens une grande Psychie !

- Bien, en tant que senpai, je me dois te t'accompagner au bureau de Tsunade-sama pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, déclara solennellement Temari. En route ma grande !

- Je te suis.

Les deux aînées prirent le chemin du grand bâtiment à colonnades blanches tandis que Sakura et Ino restaient dans le grand parc fleuri à échanger leurs progrès.

- C'est épatant Sakura ! S'extasia la blonde en regardant la grande fiole, ses yeux bleus ronds comme des billes.

- Garde-là, elle est pour toi. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin dans les prochains jours, qui sait…

La Magicienne Blanche était parvenu à matérialiser une quantité beaucoup plus importante de son énergie. La fiole faisait la taille d'une petite gourde. Ino semblait fascinée par le liquide doré. Mais elle détourna subitement les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Sakura.

- Vraiment ?

Sakura acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

Ino savait la manipulation extrêmement difficile et longue et Sakura ne pouvait le faire qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens et dans un endroit calme, rendant ce breuvage d'autant plus estimable. Alors qu'elle lui donnât à _elle_ le fruit de son laborieux travail la touchait. Après la taquinerie, la preuve d'amitié.

Elle attrapa gaiement son amie par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Fais-en bon usage, recommanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Je le garderai précieusement, promit la Sylphide. Toi non plus tu n'es pas loin de passer au second niveau, Sakura.

- Hm. Passer au grade de Teishi n'est pas vraiment mon objectif pour le moment, fit sagement la Magicienne Blanche. Je préfère me préparer pour ce que nous allons devoir affronter.

Ino ne put réprimer un frisson. Toute cette histoire l'angoissait. Sakura perçut son trouble et lui sourit :

- Que dirais-tu tout aussi de me montrer tes progrès, ô grande manipulatrice de l'esprit ?

Ino leva les yeux vers elle et comprit son intention : lui faire oublier momentanément sa peur et partager ses progrès. Car elle savait que Sakura s'y intéressait sincèrement et souvent, elle participait à ses entraînements, cobaye oblige.

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, ô Grande Magicienne Blanche !! Je suis sur le point de contrôler le corps et l'esprit en même temps mais c'est vraiment difficile….

- Tu y arriveras ! Encouragea Sakura avec un clin d'œil. On y va ?

Ino hocha la tête et toutes deux prirent le chemin de la salle de méditation. Le trajet se fit en chahutant alors qu'elles passaient sous une longue pergola fleurie de glycine.

- Au fait, j'ai parlé avec Temari et j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur ses escapades au Village, annonça Sakura en admirant la majestueuse plante.

La blonde se tourna aussitôt vers elle, avide d'en savoir plus. Que faisait Temari au Village ? Cette question les travaillait depuis qu'Ino l'avait aperçue prenant la main d'un Homme.

- Seulement… elle esquive à merveille le sujet, continua la rose. A part dire qu'elle aime l'aventure et que seule la curiosité la pousse à aller dans ce « village de machos de première », elle ne dit rien d'autre et clôt le sujet. Et tu connais Temari, il ne faut pas la contrarier…

- Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir !! Enragea la Sylphide. C'est vraiment trop étrange. Elle nous cache quelque chose et j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit…

Sakura resta silencieuse. La seule raison qui leur venait à l'esprit était que Temari se prostituait. N'était-ce pas la seule activité des Femmes au Village ? Cela les répugnait d'y penser. Elle ne ferait jamais une chose aussi absurde et dégradant. Déjà parce que c'était vraiment humiliant pour une femme et surtout parce que c'était interdit pour les Prêtresses, et de toute manière, inenvisageable. Mais voilà, Temari voyait un Homme…

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, rappela Sakura, bien qu'avide de savoir. On le saura tôt ou tard…

- Tu as raison…

Sakura leva la tête vers le magnifique ciel bleu.

- On a du mal à croire que ce lieu si paisible puisse disparaître, murmura t-elle.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, hein ? Sourit Ino de toutes ses dents.

Sakura hocha la tête, déterminée. Non, elles ne laisseront personne briser leur paradis.

Les deux Mikos arrivèrent à destination et se préparèrent à l'entraînement. Au même instant, Tsunade congratulait Tenten pour ses impressionnants progrès et Hinata était déchirée par une nouvelle et effroyable vision.

--

Après la demi journée de marche qu'il leur restait depuis leur unique pause, Itachi et Shizune arrivèrent enfin en vue des hautes portes du Village. Et il était grand temps car la Prêtresse avait utilisé toute l'énergie d'Itachi et à nouveau, elle se sentait dangereusement faiblir. Le Ninja avançait à ses cotés, prévenant la moindre chute mais ne lui proposant aucune aide, sachant la jeune femme fière.

Cependant Itachi s'immobilisa et Shizune ne se fit pas prier pour s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Les Grandes Portes en bois venaient de s'ouvrir et deux silhouettes apparurent. En plissant les yeux, la brune reconnut les deux Ninjas qui l'avaient Temari et elle, escortées au Conseil. Kakashi Hakate et Gai Maito.

- Vous devriez remettre votre capuche, conseilla alors Itachi en se tournant vers elle.

Shizune rosit. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de la mettre et rester à découverte ainsi, devant un Homme qui plus est ?! Quelle idiote ! D'autant qu'affronter ce regard yeux dans les yeux la troublait.

Mais elle comprit aussi pourquoi il s'était subitement arrêté. Pour lui permettre d'abord de reprendre des dernières forces pour les derniers mètres à parcourir et surtout pour qu'elle puisse se dissimuler sous sa capuche blanche avant l'arrivée des deux Ninjas. Itachi était prévenant.

_- Il rattrape surtout ma stupidité et ma négligence_…

Elle esquissa un sourire de remerciement et rabattit sa capuche, cachant ainsi son visage, comme c'était la coutume.

Puis ils allèrent à la rencontre de Gai et Kakashi qui les attendaient aux Portes. Arrivés devant eux, ils se saluèrent et sans préambule, Kakashi demanda gravement :

- Alors, quelle nouvelle ?

- De très mauvaises nouvelles, répondit Itachi de son ton neutre. Tout ce que les Prêtresses ont dit est vrai.

- Par tous les Dieux…Murmura Gai, abattu.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? S'enquit alors le Ninja Copieur en voyant leur état.

A n'en pas douter, ils avaient combattu. La toge blanche de la Prêtresse avait perdu de son éclat et la tenue d'Itachi avait subi aussi des dégâts. Sans parler des quelques tâches de sang. Il nota surtout l'essoufflement et les tremblements de la jeune femme.

Shizune avait la tête qui tournait et sa vision se troublait. L'énergie d'Itachi épuisée, elle était sans ressources. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, au bord de l'évanouissement, elle vacilla dangereusement. Itachi réagit instantanément en la rattrapant par la taille. La Prêtresse ne s'offusqua même pas de cette promiscuité, pouvant enfin relâcher la tension qui l'habitait.

- Elle est à bout. Nous sommes revenus aussi vite que possible après avoir du nous battre contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki, expliqua Itachi en la tenant fermement contre lui.

- Akatsuki…répéta Kakashi, inquiet.

- Le Conseil est déjà réuni et attend votre rapport, annonça Gai en essayant, discrètement, de voir le visage dissimulé sous la capuche.

- Et il va devoir encore attendre un peu qu'elle reprenne des forces, fit l'Uchiha en désignant sa coéquipière.

Kakashi arqua un sourcil.

- Ton seul rapport suffira Itachi, lui dit-il.

- Je…je viens aussi, intervint la faible voix de Shizune. Je dois…aussi…

- Vous viendrez avec moi, coupa calmement Itachi.

Puis se tournant vers les deux Ninjas :

- Elle viendra avec moi.

Un ton décidé qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Gai eut un sourire niais et Kakashi soupira en guise d'acquiescement. Quel comportement surprenant envers une prêtresse ! Surtout de la part d'un Uchiha. Enfin, Itachi était vraiment un être à part, il venait une fois de plus de le démontrer.

Kakashi plongea la main dans sa poche et envoya une petite boule noire qu'Itachi rattrapa au vol.

Les deux Ninjas conseillers de l'Hokage ouvrirent la marche vers le Village, suivi d'Itachi qui soutenait toujours Shizune. Elle était légère comme une plume.

- Tenez, avalez ça, vous pourrez affronter le conseil.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une pilule énergisante. Efficace momentanément. C'est la seule chose que nous avons sous la main pour vous aider à tenir le coup.

Shizune saisit de ses doigts tremblants la boule noire et l'avala. L'effet fut immédiat mais pas assez puissant pour la remettre d'aplomb, simplement suffisante pour qu'elle se redresse sur ses deux pieds et avance doucement.

- Merci.

Chancelante, Itachi la maintint par la taille et l'aida à avancer, veillant à ce que sa capuche ne s'affaisse pas : ils étaient à présent dans le village et leur retour suscitait toutes les curiosités. Itachi entendait les murmures sur son passage, il voyait les regards étonnés et choqués braqués sur lui et son fardeau mais il n'en avait cure. Seul sa mission comptait. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de son coéquipier. Garçon ou Prêtresse. Peu importait.

L'aîné du prestigieux clan Uchiha était impassible, calme, peu loquace, extrêmement puissant. C'était un génie qui ne devait rien à personne. Certain le jugeait prétentieux et égoïste. Mais Itachi était quelqu'un d'honnête et de loyal. Il savait reconnaître la valeur des gens, bien que solitaire, il savait évoluer en équipe, et jamais il ne s'attribuerait les mérites ou autres de ses coéquipiers. C'était un homme froid mais droit. Alors il terminerait sa mission avec sa coéquipière, comme il le lui avait promis, se fichant des médisances sur son compte. Tout comme il se fichait de la tenir dans ses bras, chose soi disant dangereuse et interdite. Il avait eu le loisir de découvrir certaines facettes de ces Prêtresses au point d'en avoir une certaine estime.

Et puis cette femme, il avait traversé des épreuves avec elle en si peu de temps…bien qu'Itachi ne se liait que très rarement aux gens, il se sentait étrangement attaché à elle. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et il n'avait pas hésité à lui donner de son énergie.

Il la sentait encore trembler. Mais pas uniquement d'épuisement. Mais aussi de rage. Excédée par tous ces Hommes qu'elle haïssait.

Il exerça une légère pression en la rapprochant légèrement de lui pour la rassurer et la calmer. L'effet fut immédiat.

C'était donc avec indifférence qu'il traversait le Village vers le bâtiment du Conseil un bras enroulé autour de la taille de la Magicienne. Il croisa le regard écarquillé de son frère cadet qui se tenait à proximité avec ses amis. Il y décela du profond dégoût.

- Tsss.

C'était vraiment frustrant de voir Sasuke prendre le chemin de son père. Mais il n'avait pas manqué la petite lueur d'admiration dans son regard. Il fallait vraiment que son petit frère commence à suivre son propre chemin…

- Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante, murmura t-elle, consciente que tous les regards mauvais ne lui étaient pas tous destinés.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit-il. Ils ignorent encore ce qui les attende. Ils vous remercieront.

- Hum…

Un moment plus tard, Shizune crut être de nouveau jetée en pâture dans la fosse aux lions.

L'agitation qui régnait au sein du Conseil s'évanouit aussitôt la grande porte ouverte sur Itachi et la Prêtresse mal en point. Un bourdonnement sourd s'éleva, tous les regards convergeaient vers les deux missionnaires, des regards anxieux, angoissés et outrés. Itachi maintenait toujours la Magicienne Blanche par la taille, ce qui attisait vivement les critiques. Fugaku serrait le poing. Quelle humiliation son fils prodige lui assénait-il encore devant tout le monde ?

Non loin, Shikamaru assis aux cotés de son père, cette fois bien en alerte, scrutait le visage d'Itachi.

Le génie avait déjà tout compris.

Sur son estrade, Jiraiya semblait en proie à une profonde inquiétude. Et ce fut sans préambule qu'il demanda d'une voix grave :

- Qu'en est-il de la situation ?

- Orochimaru a retrouvé huit démons. Six sont déjà réveillés, répondit Itachi.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'assemblée. Et aussitôt les voix s'élevèrent. Non plus protestataires mais complètement paniquées.

Les Hommes se trouvaient face à l'abominable réalité.

L'Hokage encaissa la nouvelle et dut s'asseoir, sur le moment incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Ce fut Kakashi qui dut ramener le calme au sein de l'assemblée. Dans les tribunes, Shikamaru lança un regard soucieux à Neji. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose :

- Naruto…

--

Je vous en prie Hokage-sama ! Ne faites pas ça ! C'est du suicide !! Implorait Shizune, atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Rentrez chez vous, Prêtresse, vous avez fait votre part, nous nous chargeons du reste ! Fugaku, hâte toi de préparer cette unité, elle part sur le champ !

Sans discussion ni vote du Conseil, Jiraiya avait déclaré l'état d'urgence maximal et avait ordonné à Fugaku Uchiwa d'organiser une expédition vers le repère d'Orochimaru pour régler le « problème ». Sasn réfléchir davantage à ce qui le attendait là bas.

De la folie pure et simple.

- Vous ne pouvez pas affronter les Akuma !! Tentait désespérément la jeune femme. Orochimaru s'est allié avec l'Akatsuki! Vous...

Itachi qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche retenait Shizune qui se débattait dans ses bras dans ses ultimes forces pour faire entendre raison à son chef de Village.

- Hokage-sama, intervint –il enfin, conscient de la décision irresponsable de son chef, nous avons 15 jours pour nous préparer, précipiter les choses risque d'empirer la situation. Une…

- Il suffit, Itachi ! L'interrompit durement Jiraiya en levant le bras. Tu as fait du très bon travail, va te reposer, j'aurai besoin de toi plus tard.

L'agitation était à son comble au sein du Conseil et la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre au sein du Village. Shizune fut expressément « invitée » à retourner au Sanctuaire pendant que les Hommes partaient affronter Orochimaru. Itachi avait pour dernière mission de la raccompagner à l'Arbre Sacré.

Anéantie, la jeune femme se laissa guider par le Ninja jusqu'au kekkai. Comment la situation avait-elle pu tourner de cette manière ? Le chef du Village était-il si incompétent ou trop sûr de ses forces ? Il courrait droit à la mort.

L'Arbre ceinturé du nœud blanc atteint, Itachi lâcha son emprise sur la taille de sa partenaire livide.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il pouvait lui dire.

La jeune femme enleva sa capuche et lui fit face. Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis de détresse.

- Je vous en prie Itachi-san, vous devez faire quelque chose ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de sensé, vous savez ce qu'il y a _là bas _!! Il faut que vous les arrêtiez !

- Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, répondit-il avec une pointe de frustration. La meilleure chose pour vous est de rester en sécurité au Sanctuaire pour le moment.

Shizune était au bord des larmes, le trop plein d'émotions, de peur et stress était sur le point d'éclater.

- Reposez-vous, conseilla le jeune homme en la voyant aussi fébrile. Je vous tiendrai au courant de la situation, ajouta t-il après hésitation.

Il n'avait pas à faire le rôle de messager et encore moins entrer en contact avec les Prêtresses mais durant cette mission, les choses avaient changé et il avait parfaitement conscience que son destin était à présent lié à celui de ces femmes.

Les yeux noirs de Shizune s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis s'illuminèrent d'une faible lueur de gratitude.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Itachi-san, je vous fais confiance.

Itachi hocha la tête et la laissa se diriger vers l'Arbre Sacré. Elle posa la main sur le ruban qui s'illumina.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme et s'inclina. Il fit de même et la Magicienne Blanche disparut derrière le Kekkai.

Dans le Sanctuaire, la Grande Salle où étaient rassemblées les prêtresses, tous les regards avaient convergé vers la grande boule de cristal exposé à l'extrémité de la pièce, sur un guéridon. Elle illuminait le lieu de sa lumière blanche lorsque le Kekkai était activé.

- C'est Shizune-san ! Elle est entrée ! S'exclama Sakura en se levant d'un bond.

La tension grimpa d'un cran parmi les apprenties. Tsunade ferma les yeux. Elles allaient enfin savoir si les visions d'Hinata étaient justes…

… Si la destruction et le chaos allaient prendre place à Konoha à la prochaine pleine lune.

* * *

Alors impressions? Avec Golden, on est devenues fan du couple Itachi/Shizune! Personnellement j'aime beaucoup aussi le lien qui unit Sakura et Ino.

Le prochain chapitre explosif avec la rencontre tant attendue entre les Hommes et les Prêtresses!!

A très vite!

Golden & Ridelliz!


End file.
